Summer Lovin'
by NCC-0419
Summary: What happens when Mercedes Jones, only daughter of the D.A., falls in love with Sam Evans, son of a mobster and future mob boss himself? A crazy summer ensues full of romance, drama, and lovin'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story I wrote before, but changed the names to fit into the Glee Samcedes universe. Hopefully this will distract you while I work on Human Nature. If it's a hit I'll upload the other chapters of it. **

* * *

"The best things in life are free, but you can keep em' for the birds and bees. Give me money. That's what I want." Mercedes Jones sang along as she walked up to the front door.

Ask any guy in the neighborhood or her school, and she looked like the shapely video vixens from the rap videos. Generous hips, round plump butt, and a very obvious bust. But she was too selfish conscious about her slightly chubby belly, her thighs that seemed way to big, and don't even get her started on the stretch marks that ran dark brown, almost black, against her warm chocolate brown skin.

She was so wrapped up in singing along to the Josie and the Pussycats remake of the classic song on her iPod that she didn't even notice her parents standing behind her.

"Holy sh-! Hey mom!" Mercedes shrieked, as she finally noticed her mother, Faye Jones, standing next to the couch. But her mother had a rather worrisome look on her face. It was then she noticed her father round the corner, which was an unusual occurrence in her household, since her parents had been divorced since before she could remember.

"Hey, dad? Um, what are you doing here?"

Mercedes asked her father, Raymond Jones, it was rare that she got to see her father. Even though he lived within the same state, a small town just outside of the hustle and bustle of Cleveland; while she stayed with her mother just on the outskirts of the metropolis.

"Your mother and I have to talk to you about something very important." Raymond said, rather solemnly.

"Why do I not like the sound of this impending conversation?" Mercedes asked, laying down her oversized bag, and sitting uneasily on the edge of the love seat in front of her estranged parents.

"Well, Mercedes, honey. I, uh, I'm being evicted." Faye forced out the last words.

"Wait what?! What do you mean we're being evicted?!" Mercedes asked, in disbelief. Standing up from her already uncomfortable position on the edge of her chair.

"I can't afford the rent on the house anymore, and with the economy the way it is, it's just too expensive." Faye tried to explain.

"But-but, there has to be something we can do right? I mean, I can get some extra shifts at the store, and maybe a second job before school-." Mercedes tried to explain before being cut-off by her father.

"Absolutely not. There is no way you are gonna be working before school on the already too little sleep you get from working after school... You're gonna come live with me." Raymond stated calmly, as if it were already a done deal.

Mercedes was stunned into silence for so long her parents wondered if she had actually heard them. Finally she inhaled slowly and exhaled in the same manner, and looked her parents straight in the eyes.

"This- you guys have already settled on this haven't you?"

Faye and Raymond both nodded their heads in agreement.

"So what's gonna happen now? I move in with dad and do what about school? And want about you mom?" Mercedes asked with a deep sigh.

"You'll still be able to go to your same school, same friends and all just, a little farther away."

"An hour away." Mercedes corrected her mother.

"You'll have your own car so you can drive to school. And, as for your mother..." Raymond left it open ended so Faye could jump in.

"I'll have to move out, of course, into a smaller one bedroom apartment. And I'll have to get a third job to pay off the money I owe on the house. So staying with me isn't even an option honey." Faye said sadly.

She loved her only daughter with all her heart, Faye had had custody of Mercedes ever since she filed for divorce from Raymond when Mercedes was three, due to his infidelity with his now wife/former secretary, Holly Holiday. They had never been separated for an extended amount of time, unless you count friend sleepovers, or the court mandated visitation time she got with her father during the summer; up until about 4 years ago when they finally moved to Ohio from Maryland.

But now it was different, and Faye couldn't let herself overreact. It wasn't like she was moving a million miles away, she was just gonna have to move into the fast paced city. She would still get to see her daughter, just not as much as she was accustomed to.

"Alright then, I guess I better go pack my stuff then." Mercedes said, as she shuffled past her parents into her bedroom, her spirit feeling totally crushed.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

School bell rang loudly, signaling the end of junior year, and the beginning of summer. Students cluttered the hallways, and ran around in frenzy.

"Oh hell yes! Summer vacation bitches!" Santana Lopez screamed loudly, eliciting a few enthusiastic yells of agreement from fellow students passing by. Mercedes just laughed and shook her head.

"Oh my god Yeees! I cannot wait for this summer! Swimming, boys, roller coasters, boys, parties, boys! Did I mention the boys?!" Santana exclaimed, with uncontained excitement.

"My god San, don't you ever think of anything besides boys?" Mercedes asked, chuckling as they maneuvered their way through the throngs of students also discussing their summer plans.

"What? Didn't you hear me say parties, and swimming?" Santana responded innocently through her laughter. A few guys winked and waved at her, as usual; and Mercedes felt the all too familiar pang of jealousy, but just for a second.

Santana and Mercedes had been best friends since Mercedes first moved to Ohio; she had been the first person to welcome the new "fat girl" in town back in the 6th grade. She could never be truly jealous of her best friend, just jealous of the male attention she didn't get as regularly as Santana.

"Yeah whatever, I'm dreaming of a job this summer. No more leaning on my dad and Holly for anything. I can't wait!" Mercedes exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh my god! You're so weird Cedes! I mean who doesn't want to be taken care of? Your parents give you money, clothes, anything you want. I mean who doesn't want that?!" Santana exclaimed.

Santana was spoiled, to put it lightly. Santana's dad was an architect, and Mercedes's dad was the District Attorney, so they both had some pretty good living arrangements. But while Mercedes detested her newly privileged life, Santana basked in it. She loved being pampered, and spoiled with the finest things her daddy money could buy.

They finally reached the school parking lot and walked to their cars that were parked side by side. Santana's car was a brand new cherry red BMW M3 Coupe that she had gotten as a 17th birthday present from her loving, but frequently absent parents. While Mercedes had refused the over the top Dodge Magnum her dad had offered her, and instead saved up enough money to afford a nicely used black 2009 Toyota Camry XV40.

"Okay, first off, Holly is not my mother, and Raymond is barely a father. Secondly, I don't want them or anybody else taking care of me. I'm an independent woman who can do for myself, and not have to depend on others like some spoiled little rich kid. Unlike some people I know..." Mercedes went on, hinting at Santana, as she opened her car door.

"Ugh! Please don't start this 'I'm every women/Miss Independent-I-don't-need-nobody-no-how' bull shit again Georgina!" Santana sighed as she stood next her best friend. "Look I get YOU wanting to be independent, I'm just saying that any normal person that's got as good as you have it now, after having to rough it out for so long, should enjoy being in the lap of luxury." She explained, placing her hand on her best friends shoulder.

Santana had been friends with Mercedes since 6th grade, after she boldly approached the new, painfully shy girl who had been instantly isolated from the other kids due to her looks and uneasy feelings from her peers. She talked Mercedes's head off about any and everything and hadn't relented until finally she came out of her shell, and the two had been inseparable ever since. So she knew how differently her life was since moving in with her well off father, as opposed to living with her mother, which was middle class at best.

"I know you don't mean any harm San, I'm sorry I got up on my soapbox again." Mercedes said with a slight chuckle.

"It's ok. But you call me a spoiled little rich kid again we gonna have a problem." Santana responded with faux-serious tone as she playfully punched Mercedes in the arm with a laugh. Mercedes laughed along as the two girls came together for a hug to settle the end of the disagreement.

"Oh! Yes! That's sexy! Now Santana just rub her lower back a little bit." Someone yelled from behind the two girls. They turned around just in time to see Santana's older brother, Javier Jenkins Lopez, but for reasons that should obvious, everyone just called him J.J. He basically looked like a sexy boy version of Santana, only taller, leaner, and with a shaved head.

"Eww! Matt get a life! And stop creeping on your best friends little sister." Mercedes said with disgust as she pulled away from Santana and tossed her bag in the car.

Santana was still blushing from his obscene comment, she would never admit to anyone but Mercedes, but she had the biggest crush on the even skinned senior, who would be joining J.J. at university next year. But her feeling were quite obvious none the less to everybody except Matt, it seemed.

"Whatever Mercedes! I don't hear anybody else saying nothing so obviously you're the only one with the problem." Matt snipped back walking closer to the girls and leaning against her car.

"Dude shut the fuck up. That's my sister you're talking about, so watch your mouth cause you know Cedes is like fam to me." J.J. said leaning against Santana's car to stand opposite of Santana.

"Come on dawg, they know I'm just playin'. They know I got love for them. Don't you girls?" Matt specified, standing between the girls and pulling them both into his body using either arms.

Santana blushed even harder at the close contact, while Mercedes wriggled away in disgust. She pushed herself away from Matt and stood closet to Javier.

"Wassup Mercedes?" Javier asked her, looking her up and down and licking his lips, unbeknownst to Mercedes.

"Not much. Just hanging out for the summer." She responded rather curtly.

Santana had informed Mercedes that J.J. had a thing for her, which she was flattered, but felt a little uneasy being lust after by a boy that was older than her and far more experienced. She knew that guys like him, guys who excelled at sports and girls, didn't want the fat girl on their arm; they just wanted to fuck them when no one was around.

"Oh true, true. So what you doing now?" He asked stepping a little closer to her, bringing her comfort ability from uneasy to on guard.

"I actually gotta go home and get some rest. My first day off work starts tomorrow." She said abruptly, moving away from J.J. and heading towards the driver side of her car.

"I'll call you later San; I gotta go get ready for work for tomorrow." Mercedes said as walked to her car and pulled her keys out of her pocket.

"Right now?! It's the last day of school. Come on! Hang out with us!" Santana pleaded as she stood away from the car to stand in front of Mercedes.

"Sorry, can't. I gotta be at work early so that can train me on everything in time of lunch or whatever." Mercedes explained, putting her best sad face to mask the fact it was really all just a convenient excuse to get out of being around Matt and J.J.

"All right I guess. Have fun working." Santana said, unable to hide her disappointment.

"Matt, get your trifling ass off my car!" Mercedes hollered, at the boy who was still leaning casually on her car, as she hopped in, started it up and shifted it into gear.

"Text me later ok?" Santana called out as Mercedes started to pull the car out of the parking spot. Mercedes yelled her agreement as she drove out of the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Im gonna keep trying to update this story (which had been stored away on my computer for a few months now) as quickly as possible to hold you over while I write Human Nature**

* * *

"Good morning. Welcome to Lima Bean, how may I help you?" Mercedes said a little too merrily for 9:30am. It had been 2 weeks since she first started working at The Lima Bean, and she was rather happy to have such a low key but good paying job. She could do without the lazy girl Sugar, who only ever wanted to work if "hot" guys came in or Sugar's on-again, off-again boyfriend Doug; or her 40 something year old manager Sandy, who insisted on hitting on her and every other barely legal girl that came in and out of the store.

Just as the handsome young customer who looked vaguely familiar was about to speak, Sugar appeared out of nowhere, with the biggest shit eating grin on her face.

"Hey, Mercedes, Sandy needs you for something; I'll take care of our handsome customer here." Sugar said as she not so subtly nudged Mercedes out of the way so she could flirt with the young guy.

With an aggravated sigh she head towards the back of restaurant to where the employee break room was adjacent go the manager's office. She peeked into the break room and was disappointed he was not in there that meant he was in his office. She hated going into Sandy's office, it was smaller than the break room, and she hated being in the enclosed, claustrophobic space with him. He made her skin crawl in the worse way. She knocked tentatively on his office door, and waited until he gave her the okay to come in.

She walked into the small cluttered office and was immediately assaulted with the over powering smell of air freshener, that was trying to cover an even more obscene smell.

"Could you close the door please, Cede." Sandy said in a raspy voice that made Mercedes want to puke. He eyed her up and down like an over-aged predator stalking its jailbait prey. It also didn't slip by her that the one hand that was stationed in his lap did not look like it was idle.

"I'd rather not. I'm sensitive to smells when I'm on my period." Mercedes said in a clipped tone, every time he wanted to have one of these so called "meetings" with her she always cried menstrual. It was very amusing for her; she liked to think that she must be the only woman in the world to be on her period every week.

"I don't think so little Cede; you were on your cycle last week, and the week before that. Is there something you're not telling me?" Sandy said, with poorly hidden aggravation in his voice.

Sandy was getting very impatient with this girl. He may not have been the youngest guy to work in the restaurant, he was 40 after all. But he was still in fairly good shape, and because he was in a position of power, no matter how minor, he usually had the upper hand over other workers in the store, which were normally young women looking for a job to have a little money. Because of this he would, under any other circumstance, be able to take advantage of the young women in the most carnal and unholy; not to mention illegal, ways. But Mercedes was smart, too smart, and she knew that his position as manager was just his way of getting some action that wouldn't be as easily available to him outside of the eatery. He had had his go around with every girl to come into the place, except her. And his patience was wearing thin. If he couldn't have her soon he was just gonna have to replace her with some other low self-esteemed teen that would give up the goods.

"No. But here's something I have told you: my menstrual cycle is MY business, my name is NOT Cede, and unless we're talking about official restaurant business; I do not want to be in your office. For anything! Now will that be all? Good." Mercedes said in the harshest tone she possibly could before turning on her heels and storming out of the office, leaving Sandy with his mouth hung open in shock.

Mercedes rushed back out to the front, trying to shake this dark feeling that was creeping up on her. She hated Sandy! There were very few people she could say that about, but she knew she definitely hated him. She knew exactly what his little game was. She hadn't told anyone, but she had accidentally walked in on Sugar blowing Sandy in the break room one afternoon when she came in to get her check. She was so startled that she actually froze in place for a minute. They were both so... busy, that neither of them noticed her there, so she just quietly backed out and waited so when they were finished it would seem like she had just gotten there. She was shocked to say the least. She got the pervert vibe from Sandy when they first met, but she never he would take it as far as sex! But who was she to judge? Sugar was 19, so technically there was nothing illegal about it; she thought maybe it was consensual. Until he tried his dirt bag moves on her, then there was no denying that he was just a dirty old man.

But she had to shake off the feeling; she couldn't let it affect her work. She loved this job, and wasn't about to let sleaze ball Sandy fuck it up for her.

"Ugh! That boy is useless! He comes in here every day, gets free food, I give him my best smile and wink and: nothing! Absolutely nothing! No asking for my number, what time I get off? Nothing! I don't get it! I mean he's too cute to be gay! I'm done! Ugh!" Sugar rampaged; she was not used to not being lusted over.

Sugar stormed past Mercedes into the back, leaving Mercedes with a long line of customers hungry for the last 10 minutes of breakfast before they switched to lunch.

Mercedes put on her best big girl face and started services the long line by herself. About 30 minutes later, with the breakfast crowd along with the breakfast food long gone, she was left with nothing to do but clean up the eating area and wait for someone to stroll in.

The rest of the day was really slow, a few sideways glances from Sandy that was easily ignored, more complaining from Sugar that was just far too annoying, and one couple that wanted grave detail of every single item on the menu before promptly walking out after remembering they had made reservations elsewhere.

Once 5 o'clock came she couldn't get home fast enough. Everything seemed like a blur. The drive home from work, walking into the house, she wasn't even aware of where she was until she awoke with a start. Her heart had nearly jumped out of her chest due to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She peered at her digital clock on her dresser and saw that it was a little after 10:30pm. Suddenly her door was thrown open and she could see her father's silhouette in her doorway.

"Dad! Mind knocking? Jesus..." Mercedes muttered as she swiftly sat up to peer at her father.

"I did knock! You didn't respond so I didn't know if something was wrong or not. How was work?" Raymond said as he flipped on her light switch and leaned against the door frame.

"Yea I was sleeping. Work was fine I'm just tired that's all. How was your day?" Mercedes asked, trying to genuinely be interested in her father's personal life. She sat up and leaned against her headboard. She knew if he was coming to her room straight from work then he must have an announcement. Otherwise he would've just jumped into the shower, grabbed a bite to eat, do a little bit of work, and go to sleep. In that order.

"Good, good. Everything is good. So I have some news"

She knew it.

"We just started this new case, so it's gonna keep me away from home a lot more. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay with you." Raymond continued, shifting rather uncomfortably.

He wasn't used to having this kind of conversation. With Holly it was just 'Honey I got a new case. More money for you to shop with.' But with Mercedes it was different; she was as independent and self-sufficient as her mother. And that made him proud and worried him. She was unpredictable, he was just lucky she actually came to live with him without kicking and screaming about being away from her mother and having to live under the same roof with the women he left his family for. But she fared pretty well. And for that he was grateful.

"I don't think it's me you should be having this conversation with. I'm a big girl I can handle myself. I'll be fine. I'm hardly home anyway; it's Holly who might notice your absence. That is, she would if she were ever home too." Mercedes said as she slowly rose from her bed and walked across the room to the door.

"Good night Raymond." She said quietly as she closed the door in his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So glad you guys like this story, so good news... We finally get to meet Mob!Sam. YAY! **

* * *

Mercedes awoke at 7:30am the next morning with a massive headache. By the time she had showered, grabbed an apple, and was in the car headed to work it had only subsided a little. It could only mean one thing: her aunt flow was right around the corner. Great. She needed coffee. She pulled off at a familiar Starbucks and got a venti soy caramel macchiato upside down with extra caramel. She was done with the coffee in the five minutes it took to get to work, and she desperately needed another one.

By 9:30am the restaurant was mostly empty, Sugar had called in sick, and Sandy was in his office doing God knows what.

She was just about to wipe down the tables for the third time in an hour when Mrs. Johnson and elderly women who was a regular in the Lima Bean, and the mysterious but handsome blonde haired guy from the other day walked in.

She perked up when the customers came in. Mrs. Johnson came up to the counter and Mercedes couldn't hold back her smile. Mrs. Johnson was the smallest, most adorable old lady you could imagine. She the biggest glasses on the smallest face, white hair that was always in a bun, and to top it all off she had mild dementia. She was just too cute for words to Mercedes though.

"Good morning Mrs. Johnson, how are you today?" Mercedes beamed down at the elderly lady.

"Good morning, I'm fine dear. How are you?" Mrs. Johnson asked as she shuffled up to the counter.

"I'm fine ma'am." Mercedes smiled. It was the same dialogue almost every morning, but she appreciated the elderly woman's conversation.

"Oh good, good. I'm so glad they finally started integrating in this neighborhood. It was too many White people if you ask me." Mrs. Johnson whispered.

Mercedes laughed heartedly at the old lady, and had to compose herself again. She glanced at the young guy, who was looking at the home pictures up on the walls; she turned back and continued to listen to Mrs. Johnson.

"So what can I get you this morning? The usual?" Mercedes asked kindly.

Mrs. Johnson froze for a minute then she suddenly looked confused. Mercedes could tell she was having trouble remembering due to her dementia, but she didn't want to rush her.

"Well what's the usual?" Mrs. Johnson asked, regaining much of her composure.

"Come with me." Mercedes said, holding out her hand to Mrs. Johnson, when she took it, Mercedes led her towards the left of the counter where the baked goods were set out. Mercedes glanced over at the young man again, and was surprised to find him looking right at her.

"Um, just give me a minute here sir, I'll be right with you." she said, a little flustered by his heavy stare. He just nodded his head in response, and turned back to the pictures on the wall.

"Okay you usually get this, the chocolate donut, heated for about 10 seconds, and a black decaf coffee with 2 sugars." Mercedes pointed out to Mrs. Johnson who nodded her head in the affirmative.

"Now you could go with that like you always do." Mercedes said with a little apprehension, letting Mrs. Johnson think about it.

"Or, you could go with a sugar-free blueberry and brown sugar scone. Which is good for your diabetes, and you could have some green tea." Mercedes propositioned when she didn't seem too pleased about her regular order.

Mrs. Johnson perked up at the suggestion of new food.

"That sounds wonderful dear. I'll take a blueberry and brown sugar scone and a small green tea to go." Mrs. Johnson said enthusiastically.

"Great! Excellent choice Mrs. Johnson, couldn't have picked it better myself." Mercedes laughed as she rang up her order and bid her goodbye.

She paused for a minute and before she could turn her attention back to the young guy who had been waiting so patiently, Sandy busted out of the back office.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sandy screamed, as he nudged Mercedes away from the counter, not noticing the customer.

"What are you talking about?" Mercedes asked, confused at Sandy's sudden outburst. She tried to back away from him, but he gripped her upper arm tightly.

"I heard you out here! Taking up valuable business time to have a personal conversation with some old hag! And you short changed the register didn't you?! Didn't you?!" he yelled as he shook her violently.

"Hey! Get your hands off of her!" Someone screamed, Sandy was shaking Mercedes so harshly that when he stopped to look at who else had yelled, she collapsed to the floor roughly, hitting her head on the hard floor. As she looked up she could see the blonde haired boy hopped the counter and jumped on Sandy, knocking him into the wall.

"Don't you ever put your hands her!" he yelled at Sandy who was staring up at the young guy in fear. Then as if suddenly coming back to reality, he spoke up.

"And just who the hell are you kid? I know you come in here and get free food. I should call the cops on you!" Sandy said, starting to stand to full height.

"I'm an Evans, that's who the hell I am! Now you get out and don't even think about coming back." The mysterious guy said coldly, Mercedes noted the switch in Sandy's eyes when the guy said his last name. Sandy glanced over at Mercedes before he ran for the door. Sandy slipped through the door, holding his side as a painful grimace crossed his face.

The guy stood there for a while, watching the door making sure he didn't come back. Then he finally turned back to Mercedes.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked as he kneeled close to Mercedes.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine." Mercedes said as she started to get up, but the pain in the back of her head suddenly made her stumble back a little. The mysterious guy caught her before she tumble back down to the floor, she gripped his arms for support.

"Whoa. Hold on a second. Come on you need to sit down." He said as he led her around the counter towards the sitting area and pulled out a chair for her to sit.

"Thanks for, you know, helping me and everything." Mercedes struggled to say, she honestly didn't know why this guy had her so flustered.

When she was finally able to get her eyes to focus she could see that was... Gorgeous. He had honey blonde hair that swept the bottom of his ears. He looked muscular, but not too over developed like most guys. He had deep green eyes.

"You're not too good at this gratitude thing are you?" he laughed a little as he took a step back to look at her. She was definitely attractive, he thought.

Mercedes rolled her eyes before responding, "I just hit my head okay. Don't think I'm not grateful, cause I Am." she called to him as he went into the back and and returned with an ice pack. He handed it off to her and then pulled up a seat and settled across from her.

"Im just not used to having to be grateful. If you know what I mean." she said, wincing at the tenderness in the back of her as she applied the ice pack.

"Yeah, I do actually. So can you remember your name, you know stuff like that." he said as he pulled his chair closer to hers, lifted the ice pack and checked her head.

"Yes. Of course I can remember my name; I didn't hit my head that hard." Mercedes said, savoring the feeling of having this gorgeous guy tend to her head.

"Then would you mind telling me, so I at least know the name of the beautiful young lady I saved." he said as he flashed her the most perfect smile she had ever seen in her life.

Again, she was flustered. This wasn't like her, but then again it also wasn't like her to have so much attention from such a good looking guy, who seemed to be flirting with her.

"Um, Mercedes. My name is Mercedes Jones." she said holding out her hand for him to shake. Her hand was dwarfed in his, and there was an undeniable spark between the both of them. Mercedes couldn't help the smile that played across her face.

"Samuel Evans. Nice to meet you." he said as he held her hand a little longer than what would be normal. He slowly pulled her to her feet, unconsciously moving closer to one another.

"How's your head feeling now?" Sam asked, touching the back of her neck, while staring straight into her eyes.

"Better." Mercedes squeaked out, "But I don't think I should fall asleep for some time. Just to be safe." she said, adding more conviction to her voice when she noticed how much more his smile grew when she was nervous.

"Good. Do you like coffee? I could use some Starbucks right about now." he said, with a slight grin. Mercedes perked up at the mention of her second home.

"I would love some coffee." Mercedes responded with a broad smile, he waited patiently while she grabbed her stuff and searched around for the key to lock up the store. She was just about to have a mental break when Sam finally spoke up.

"Looking for this?" he asked, pulling out a keychain and holding up a key that looked pretty familiar. Mercedes walked up to him to examine the key. It was to the restaurant.

"Hey where did you get that?" she asked, trying not to sound too accusatory, but she was confused as to how he had a key to her job.

"This is my key. This is my family's restaurant." he said casually. Then it finally clicked with her. Why Sandy got so scared when he said his last name, him looking at the pictures on the wall, the free food, the Evans name on the paycheck. It all finally made sense.

He escorted her out of the door, locked up the store, and walked her to his car; a bright yellow and black 2012 Chevy Camaro.

Before she could protest he spoke, "You can ride with me, in case you pass out or something. And then I'll drop you back off for your car." he said as he opened the door for her, when she still looked a little apprehensive he spoke again.

"Look I'm not gonna kidnap you or anything. If I wanted to hurt you I wouldn't have saved you from that asshole back there." he said again.

"You didn't save me, I could've handled it." she said defensively, putting her hands on her full hips. Sam licked his lips, wishing it were his hands on her body.

"Alright fine, helped you, whatever. I'm trying to take you out for coffee, so will you get in the car please?" he said a bit more forcefully, but still polite.

Mercedes was stunned. He was asking her out to a coffee date? She couldn't believe it. Her stance softened and she got into the car. Sam smiled and walked around to the driver side and got into the car. Mercedes couldn't help but admire the nice car, the interior was awesome. Cloth seats in yellow and black, everything was up to date and lush. And as the car started she could feel the engine rev up and shivered involuntarily. She could get used to this car.

"You like that, huh?" she snapped her head around to find Sam watching her closely, she couldn't help but blush at having him watch her.

"Just drive the car man." Mercedes said with a giggle. Sam continued to smile as he put the car in drive and peeled out of the parking lot.

* * *

**Im starting to think I may have given Sam some kind of hero complex between here and Human Nature...**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a month since Sam and Mercedes had first met and so far they were inseparable. He would come by the restaurant every day that she was working, and would hang out and talk whenever she was off work.

Sam didn't understand what had him so drawn to the brown skinned beauty, but he didn't want to leave her alone. He could tell she was self-conscious about her looks, but when they were just hanging out and talking she seemed to forget all about that, and that's when he could truly see the real her. Her outgoing personality, the way her eyes brightened when she laughed, her beautiful smile, how soft her skin was whenever he would "accidentally" rub her arm or her leg.

He could tell his feelings for her were getting stronger, but he wasn't the type of guy who went through a whole lot of trouble with girls. He was used to having women from 17 to 40 throwing themselves at him whenever he wanted. He wasn't a player, he just had game; and he knew how to use it to get what he wanted. His family was your typical powerful, wealthy family, but they had a very dark secret. One that if he ever told anyone, especially her, he wouldn't be able to live. Literally.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Sam asked as he popped another chip into his mouth, he sat across from Mercedes in a booth, at the Lima Bean on her lunch break.

"I have to have dinner with my dad and my step mom-" Mercedes was saying with a sigh before being interrupted by Sam.

"Ah, ah first names only, that's the rule." he said teasingly, wagging his finger at her. She snatched up one of his chips and chewed on it before responding.

"Okay, dinner with Raymond and Holly for my birthday tomorrow." she said with a sigh. Sam had made the rule of only calling the parents by their first names since Mercedes had told him about her crappy "parents".

"Oh is it your birthday tomorrow? I had no idea." Sam said leaning back in faux shock. Mercedes just threw a chip at him and called him a douche as they both chuckled. Of course he knew she would be turning 18 tomorrow and he already knew what he was gonna get her.

"Okay, okay. Yes I know it's your birthday tomorrow. But what are you doing tonight?" he asked again, trying to drop to her a hint.

"Oh well, I don't think I have any pl-" Mercedes was saying before she was interrupted by Santana walking up to their booth.

"Hey girly, get your shit together cause I'm taking your ass to the movies." Santana was going on, before she finally noticed the fine guy sitting across from her best friend. She then put on her best flirty girl look and turned the magic towards Sam.

"Well hello there. I'm Santana Lopez, and you are?" Santana asked with the biggest and most seductive smile she could possibly muster.

"I'm Sam Evans." he said rather bored but not wanting to come off as rude. When Santana stuck out her hand for him to shake and held on to it a little longer than usual, Mercedes had the uncontrollable urge of wanting to punch her best friend in the face. Her jaw clenched and she had to breathe deeply. Sam pulled his hand away from Santana and was watching Mercedes closely when Santana spoke again.

"Hey, why don't you chill with us at the movies?" Santana said, trying to catch Sam's attention again when she noticed him looking at Mercedes.

"Well I don't know it just is a girl's night thing or whatever." he said, trying to find a polite way out of this. He knew what this Santana chick was up to and he wasn't feeling it. He heard things about her around school; she did get around quite a bit.

"Oh don't be ridiculous. It'll be fun! Come on. You could even be my date, and I'll call my brother to be Mercedes's date." Santana said, flirting wildly.

She leaned into the table, trying to push her breast as close to Sam's face as she could while still trying to look subtle. If it were any other guy in the world Mercedes would have laughed at how hard Santana was trying to catch his eye, but this wasn't just any other guy, it was her guy! Sort of…

"Well, if it's okay with Mercedes, I mean it is her birthday." Sam said, as he continued to ignore Santana's shameless attempt to seduce him. Sam looked at Mercedes, willing her to say no, as Santana was also looking at her and mouthing please over and over again.

"Well, I guess." Mercedes said with a sigh, she knew how Santana could get if she didn't get her way, even if it was about her own birthday.

Sam shook his head in disappointment, he did not want to spend a whole night in a dark theater with Santana, and he was also really looking forward to spending some more personal alone time with Mercedes. He wanted to tell her his feelings for her, but not with Santana trying to push her tits in his face all night.

"Wanky! This should fun! Just let me go call J.J., and I'll be right back." Santana said with a wide smile as she walked off to go call her brother.

Later, they all met up outside the movie theater and settled into their seats; with Sam sitting between Mercedes and Santana, and J.J sitting beside Mercedes.

"Hey we got some time before the movie starts, I gotta go to bathroom. Come on Cedes." Santana said as she stood up and grabbed Mercedes's hand, pulling her up outta the chair, down the stairs, and outta the theater. Leaving Sam and Javier alone.

"So, is that you, my man?" Javier asked Sam, leaning over the seat to talk.

"What?" Sam asked, annoyed that the guy was talking to him; he didn't like J.J., his boy Noah Puckerman had got into a fight with Javier last year after Javier had tried to step to Puck's girlfriend.

"Mercedes. Are you tappin' that?" J.J. asked with a knowing smirk. Sam looked at him for a long time before answering.

"No. We're just friends, right now." Sam said turning away from Javier with a bored expression.

"Look I feel you man, I've been trying to get at that for a while now, but she just ain't giving it up you know. But all that does about to change tonight, know what I'm saying." Javier said with a smirk, that Sam wanted to punch right off his face, as he put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Get your fucking hands off me." Sam said in a low, harsh tone. Javier snatched his hand back and was about to respond when suddenly the girls returned with four sodas and two small popcorns.

"Hey guys we're back. We brought some snacks to share." Santana said as she sat down next to Sam, and Mercedes reluctantly sat next to Javier.

They all sat in silence as the movie started, with Mercedes having to repeatedly move J.J's hand from her lap, and glancing over at Sam and Santana. She was finally getting into the movie when Javier slung his arm over her chair and tried to cup a feel of her breast. She was feed up at this point.

"Jesus Christ stop it Javier!" Mercedes snapped at J.J.

"What the hell is your problem?" Javier asked defensively, as he tried to continue to push himself on Mercedes.

"Will you guys chill down there?" Santana said annoyed, as she looked over at her brother and her best friend.

She knew Mercedes liked Sam, that's why she had to invite her brother, cause she knew he liked Mercedes, and she needed him to distract her while she worked her magic on Sam. But even that was taking longer than normal.

"Tell your brother to keep his fucking hands off me!" Mercedes said forcefully as she again pushed Javier away from her.

"Get your hands off of her!" Sam said leaning forward to talk to J.J.

"Man mind your own fucking business!" J.J. said defensively, also leaning forward to yell back at Sam. By now everyone in the theater was staring at them curiously.

"Why don't you make me motherfucker!" Sam yelled.

"Hey don't talk to my brother that way!" Santana yelled.

"I can't believe you're taking Javier's side!" Mercedes yelled as she jumped up out of her chair and stared down at her best friend in disbelief.

"You just need to chill Cedes! God stop being such a prude all the goddamned time!" Santana tried to say in her defense.

"And you just need to go fuck yourself. How's that for being a prude?!" Mercedes said as she snatched up her things and stormed out of the theater.

Mercedes was half way to the parking lot when she could hear foot steps behind her. She spun around and was ready to tear the head off of whoever was following her when she saw that it was Sam. She paused for moment before walking again.

"What do you want?" she snapped, as she continued to her car, before remembering that she had hitched a ride with Santana from her house.

"I wanted to make sure you were you alright. Do I have to go back and shove my foot up his ass for you?" Sam asked, trying to lighten the tension as he a stepped in front of Mercedes.

"Yeah I'm fine. And you can take a number, cause I have first go at him." Mercedes said with a chuckle, as she wrapped her arms around herself, to fight off the breeze from the night air.

"Haha good cause I wanna whoop his ass anyway." Sam said with a laugh as he stepped closer to Mercedes, enjoying the sound of her laughter that he had caused.

"Here, take this." Sam said, shrugging off his black leather jacket and draping it over her shoulders. Sam's heart nearly stopped at the sight of Mercedes dwarfed in his clothes, it was a sight he could get used to.

"Thanks. Hey do you think I could get a ride home? I came here with Santana and Javier." she said rolling her eyes at the mention of their names.

"Yeah no problem. I know how much you love my car anyway." Sam said with a wink, as he led her the opposite way towards his car.

"Oh my god shut up that was one time!" Mercedes said with a laugh, as she playfully pushed Sam.

They laughed and talked all the way to her house, and Mercedes couldn't help but love the feeling of it all. She felt special to have such a connection with Sam, and she loved being around him. She wanted to tell him just how much she loved being around him, but she didn't want to ruin their friendship by admitting she had feelings for him. She would just have to hold on to these moments, like savoring the feeling of his oversized jacket, or the smell of his cologne and natural musk as she not so subtly rubbed her face into the fabric.

They pulled up in front of her house a little before 12:30am. Mercedes noted that her father's car was parked outside the garage, a sign that he had just gotten home, as whenever he got home late he would park outside the garage.

"Well thanks for the ride, and thanks for standing up for me against Javier. This is the second time you've rescued me." Mercedes said with a laugh.

"Hey I didn't save you, I just helped remember." Matthew laughed with her; they both sat in silence for a minute before Mercedes started to talk again.

"Well I guess I better go inside, my dad is actually home for once. Here" Mercedes stated as she started to take off his jacket, but was stopped by Sam.

"No keep it. Besides I can just get it back tomorrow when I come to drop of your birthday present. Happy birthday by the way." Sam said as he leaned in to hug Mercedes.

"Thanks Sam. Well goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow." she said hugging Sam back, and jumping out of the car, before she could do something she would regret.

Sam smiled knowingly, as he drove off.

* * *

**Sorry Santana is such a dick in this, but this was written not with Glee characters in mind originally, but I felt the two main characters would fit Mercedes and Sam perfectly, so I just changed the names lol **


	6. Chapter 6

Mercedes didn't wake up until almost 1:00pm the next day. She had requested the day off from work weeks ago, knowing she would be spending the day with Santana and her "parents", or so she thought. But by 4:00pm she was dressed and ready to go but all alone. She obviously wasn't gonna be talking to Santana anytime soon, or possibly ever again, but what was her dads excuse gonna be? As if on cue her cell phone rang out the Halloween theme, alerting her that one of the parents was calling.

"Let me, guess: you have to cancel?" Mercedes answered with a sigh, she didn't even want to hear his excuses, but she wanted him to suffer by having to tell her some lame excuse.

"I- I'm sorry honey, something important came up at work." Raymond tried to stutter out, but Mercedes wasn't done, she wanted him to say the words.

"Of course, your work has always come before your family. Especially me; why should my birthday of all days be any different?" Mercedes spat out harshly, already fighting back an on slot of tears.

She wasn't trying to come off as bratty or disrespectful, she just wanted him to feel the pain. She could feel the tears creeping up behind her eyes the longer he stayed silent.

"Look Mercedes, I have a job to do and I'm not going apologize for doing my job. Holly should be home soon I suppose. It should be a good female-bonding moment for you two." he dismissed. At that Mercedes snapped.

"Tell her not to bother! I'd rather spend my birthday alone then suffering through it with you two anyway!" she screamed out. She ended the call and threw her cell phone into the couch.

She desperately wanted to be with her mother, she talked to her earlier in the day for about two hours, catching up and saying how much they missed the other. Mercedes snatched up her purse and keys and her phone and ran out of the house. It was suddenly suffocating to be in a place she hated so much right now.

She walked past her car and headed for the street, feeling the stubborn tears roll down her cheek and begrudgingly wiping them away. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of making her cry on her birthday. Suddenly a bright yellow and black car pulled up next to her, and she recognized it instantly. As soon as the car stopped before Sam could get out, she had jumped in.

"Hey. I went by your place, your car was there but no one was answering the door." Sam said looking at her with concern, as she buckled her seat belt.

"Yeah, Raymond called and cancelled and I just needed to get out of there." she said as she settled into the car. Sam sat looking at her for a while before he finally spoke up.

"So where to birthday girl?" he asked starting the car up again and turning to her expectantly.

"I don't care where we go." she said looking at him hopefully.

"Good. Let's go to my house so I can give you your birthday present. You look great by the way." Sam said with a wide smile, as started to drive away.

"Thanks." Mercedes blushed as she smiled widely.

Sam lived far from Mercedes's place, but his house was bigger and surrounded by woods. They pulled into the rounded driveway and went into the house.

"Come this way." He said as he led her into the kitchen, when she got into the kitchen she was shocked to see dinner plates set up and a rose on the table, with candles in the middle. Mercedes was in complete awe. They had just settled into some flirty conversation as ate before his parents entered.

"Hi honey. Who's your friend?" Donna Evans asked her son, as she looked at the cute brown girl sitting at her dining room table. Both Mercedes and Sam stood up to greet his parents.

"Mom, dad, this is Mercedes. Mercedes these are my parents Donna and Robert Evans." Sam said gesturing between the three people, not really wanting his parents to interrupt them.

"Oh so this is the famous Mercedes, our Samuel is always talking about." Robert Evans said, looking at his son knowingly, Sam shot him a dirty look that didn't go unnoticed.

"We're not interrupting anything are we?" Donna asked, peering around her son and his new friend to the romantic set up on the table.

"Well it's Mercedes's 18th birthday so we were having dinner." Sam said, dropping the hint for his parents to leave.

"Oh! Happy birthday dear! Well we won't keep you two. Come on Robert." Donna said, grabbing her husband's hand and leading him out of the house.

"Your parents seem to be really nice, and so in love." Mercedes said as they both sat back down at the table. They were starting to eat when Sam spoke.

"Well looks can be deceiving. So where were we before we were interrupted by Robert and Donna?" Sam said, teasingly.

"You were saying something about me liking Italian, and not the food." Mercedes said flirtingly. They both continued to laugh, talk, and eat. And when they were finished Sam loaded all the dishes into the dish washer as he and Mercedes continued to talk.

"Come on, I wanna show you something." Sam said grabbing Mercedes's hand and leading her upstairs through his amazing home that Mercedes couldn't help but admire.

"Where are we going?" Mercedes asked, pulling back a bit.

"To my bedroom." Sam said nonchalantly, as he continued to show Mercedes to his bedroom.

When Mercedes was in Sam's room she was shocked to find how clean, yet masculine everything about the room was, inviting yet there was something sexy about it, maybe because it was Sam's room.

Mercedes sat on the edge of Sam's bed, smoothing out the wrinkles on her burnt orange spaghetti strap sundress while he went into the corner of his room and pulled out a gift box.

"Okay here you go. Happy Birthday Mercy." he said, gingerly handing her the box.

Mercedes smiled as she took the box but was alarmed to feel it move. She opened the top and almost dropped the box. She looked up at Sam in shock as she laid the box on his bed and pulled out a black and brown kitten. Mercedes was in absolute admiration, the kitten was the tinniest most adorable thing she had ever seen in her life. She cuddled the tiny thing to her chest and felt it purr. It was so adorable, she couldn't take it. She already knew what she was gonna name him.

"So I take your silence and cuddling, as a thank you?" Sam asked with a laugh, breaking into Mercedes's moment with the loveable creature.

"He's so cute!" was all Mercedes would get, over her girly cooing for the kitten.

"I remembered you telling me about the kitten you had that died, and how sad you were cause you loved her so much. So I thought a pretty little kitten would be the best present." Sam said with a nonchalant shrug, as he scratched the top of the little kittens head.

"Aww thank you so much Sammy!" she exclaimed, as she sat the kitten down on the makeshift cat bed on Sam's floor, and turned and hugged him tightly.

This was the first time they had really hugged each other full on, and Mercedes could get used to being in his arms like this. But she could feel Sam grow tense and figured she may have over stepped his boundaries, but as she was pulling away she made the mistake of looking into his eyes and gasped at what she saw looking down at her. His eyes that were once the green she had been captivated by were now a dark green, desire shining from behind them.

Sam tightened his hold around Mercedes's waist and lowered his head closer to hers, his lips pausing just inches from hers, giving her the chance to back away or say no. When Mercedes brought her hands further up his, and pulled him closer to her. When their lips finally touched, Mercedes didn't even realize she had been holding breathe until she sighed into Sam's mouth.

He continued to run his hands up and down her back, feeling her shiver at his touch and not being able to control himself anymore. Sam moaned as Mercedes opened her mouth to him, their tongues dancing, both their hands roaming over one another's bodies. They finally had to pull away, both panting heavily from the lack of air.

Mercedes rested her head on Sam's chest as she breathed in and out deeply, watching the rise and fall of Sam's chest as he did the same.

"Damn. If I had known it was gonna be as good as I had dreamed I wouldn't have waited so long to kiss you." Sam sighed as continued to stroke her back.

She snapped her head up and looked up at Sam in disbelief. He had wanted to kiss her before tonight? There was no way it was true.

"Wait what? You've wanted to kiss me since when?" she asked, incredulously.

"Since I saw you helping Mrs. Johnson at the Lima Bean that one morning, you were so selfless and caring. Not mention how sexy and confident you were when you were talking about something or laughing. I just had to get to know you." Sam said as he sat on the big queen sized bed and pulled Mercedes down next to him.

"And to think I didn't want to tell you my feelings earlier cause I thought you were only interested in me as a friend." Mercedes said as she shook her head in shame and disappointment.

"It doesn't matter now, cause we both know how we feel about each other. So let's just be together now." Sam said, tucking a curl behind her ear.

Mercedes bit her lip as Sam slowly leaned over her and captured her lips once again, starting out slow but getting more and more frantic. Once Mercedes was flat on her back, Sam climbed on top of her, grinding into her; eliciting deep groans from the both of them. Sam let his fingers slip under her sundress, teasing the soft skin of her inner thigh with his fingertips. Causing her to grip the back of his head and bring him in for an even deeper kiss. He had just reached the smooth cotton material of her panties when he suddenly heard the Halloween theme coming from his nightstand. He was prepared to ignore it, but Mercedes knew who was calling. She started to turn her head towards the table to look at the phone.

"No, no baby just ignore it." Sam pleaded as he kissed down her neck, trying to distract her, to no prevail.

"I have to answer it. It's my dad, he'll just keep calling." she said exasperated, Sam rolled off of her with a sigh as she picked up the phone.

"What?" she said into the phone in a clipped tone, Sam lay beside her watching her closely.

"Where are you?" Raymond snapped back deeply annoyed at having come home at 11:50pm and not finding his daughter there.

"Out." Mercedes snapped again, in a bored tone. She heard Raymond give an irritated sigh, and she smiled knowing she was pissing him off beyond endurance.

"You better be coming into this house in five minutes or so help me." he said through clenched teeth.

"I'm not five minutes away." she said boredly, she probably was but she didn't want him to know that.

"Just get here!" he snapped at the end of his rope.

"Yea whatever. I'll be home as soon as possible." Mercedes shot back before hanging up the phone.

"So I guess I gotta take you home now, huh?" Sam asked, sitting up on his elbows to look at her.

Mercedes sighed and looked over at Sam. She smiled up at him and brushed a stray strand of blonde hair out of his face, her finger brushing over a smooth scar just over his right eye-brow.

Sam took her hand and kissed her fingers before moving down to the palm of her hand, tracing soft kisses all the way down to her wrist.

"Come on. Let's get you home." he said climbing off the bed and grabbing her hand to take her with him. He started to lead out of the room before she remembered something.

"Wait I forgot my kitty." Mercedes said, trying to turn back towards the room for the kitten.

"Your kitten is fine here for now. Besides, it'll give you a reason to come back into my room." Sam said with a wink as he pulled Mercedes into his chest and kissed her.

Mercedes sighed into his mouth and ran her fingers up his neck into his long hair, causing Sam to moan in return. He slowly released her hands out of his hair, and pulled away from her lips reluctantly.

"Mercy, if you don't stop that I'm never gonna take you home." Sam groaned leaning his forehead against hers.

Her phone rang again, alerting her that her father was calling again. She groaned in frustration as she pulled away from Sam.

"Ugh! Come on before he drives me insane." she said, and Sam led her out of the house and to his car.

They finally pulled up to Mercedes's house a little over 10 minutes later, Sam parked the car and turned to Mercedes; he just stared at her for a moment admiring how beautiful she was.

"What?" she asked shyly, she was growing uncomfortable from his intense stare.

"Nothing, just looking at my beautiful girlfriend." Sam grinned, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh so I'm your girlfriend now?" she flirted shyly.

"That was my smooth way of asking you." he smiled, leaning in close to her.

"Then consider this my smooth way of saying yes." Mercedes said seductively, leaning in closer to him and planting a kiss on his lips.

Suddenly the passenger door was ripped open and Mercedes was snatched out with a surprised yelp.

"Get in the house!" Raymond snapped, tossing Mercedes towards the house, as Sam jumped out of the car and ran after them.

"Hey, wait a minute-" Sam was saying, just as Holly ran out of the house, before being interrupted by Raymond.

"You stay the fuck away from my family!" Raymond snapped as he spun around to Sam.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sam asked stopping in front of Raymond, in confusion.

"Dad stop leave him alone!" Mercedes yelled, trying to run towards them, but being held back by Holly.

"I know who your family is! I know all about you Evan's and your family business! So you just stay away from my daughter you little bastard!" Raymond whispered fiercely, pointing at Sam's chest.

"Or what? You know about my family, so you should know that I'm not gonna give up on what I want. You can't keep your daughter away from me, and I'm not gonna stay away from her." Sam said harshly, moving closer to Raymond and looking into his eyes coldly.

"You stay away from my daughter or I will kill you myself." Raymond said harshly, turning on his heels and storming away from Sam, grabbing Mercedes and pulling her roughly into the house.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since the heated and confusing argument between Raymond and Sam, and Mercedes hated it. Everyday her father looked through her phone to make sure she wasn't calling or texting Sam and she wouldn't put it past Raymond to have her followed. What she couldn't understand was why her dad was so adamant about her staying away from not just Sam, but the whole Evan's family, and their "secrets". She just didn't get it! Now the only time she got to see Sam was when she was at work.

Mercedes was wiping down the counter and chatting with the new manager, Tina Cohen-Chang; a 19 year old honor student from her school, when Sam walked into the nearly empty store.

"Hey! I saved our regular booth, just give me a sec." she exclaimed as Sam walked up to the counter.

"Actually I was hoping we could go somewhere private today. Outside the store." Sam said as he leaned against the counter.

"Oh okay. Hey Tina I'm gonna go on an early lunch. I'll be back." Mercedes said, as she walked around the counter towards Sam. Tina nodded her okay as Mercedes and Sam left the restaurant hand in hand.

They got into Sam's car and drove away from the city and towards the country. Mercedes looked out of window, watching the trees as they zoomed past the lush land in the fast paced vehicle.

"Where are we going?" Mercedes asked curiously, suddenly breaking away from the hypnotizing scenery around her, realizing she had no idea where they were.

"A shed my family owns." Sam said casually, as they continued to drive for another 5 minutes before finally pulling up to a single story Colonial building.

"This is a shed to your family?" Mercedes asked in shock as she climbed out of the car and walked up the house. Sam just laughed from behind her and walked her through the elegant house all the way to the back door to the backyard where they stood on a deck.

"Seriously, this is a shed to your family? Man, accounting must be where it's at huh?" Mercedes asked with a laugh as she stepped close to Sam, expecting him to laugh with her, but surprised when he looked serious and took a step back.

"Mercedes, what did your dad tell you about my family?" Sam asked her seriously, staring dead into her eyes as he did.

"What do you mean? Did you bring me all the way out here just to talk about my dad?" she asked highly confused in an aggravated tone.

"No. I brought you out here to tell you something but first I need to understand what you know." Sam said sharply.

"He didn't say much. Just kept talking about how dangerous you and your family are, and secrets you have." she said boredly, but Sam visibly tensed.

"What is this about Sammy?" she asked, but he just turned away from her, as if in deep thought.

"Sammy? Sam what's going on?... Samuel!" she yelled when he didn't answer her.

"Your father was right." Sam mumbled, turning back around to Mercedes.

"What?" she asked, fear creeping up the back of her neck.

"Your father was right about my family. We're dangerous." he said stepping closer to her.

"D-dangerous how?" Mercedes asked, stepping away from Sam.

"I'm a decedent of Lucky Luciano, and I follow in the Cosa Nostra business." he said coldly, pausing so that she could comprehend what he had just said.

"Luciano. The mob boss? Are you in the mob?" she whispered quietly, stepping back even further until her back hit the railing of deck. She could feel the tears sting her eyes as he nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm an Underboss, Mercy." he said, as he tucked a strand of hair behind her hair.

She couldn't believe it, the boy she had come to love was an Underboss. She didn't know exactly what that was since she fell asleep halfway through the Godfather, and her mother never had cable so she couldn't get caught up in The Sopranos. But the word boss was in there so she knew he was powerful.

"Are you gonna kill me?" Mercedes choked out as a single tear slid down her face.

He suddenly looked at her as if he didn't know her, his face contorted into looks of confusion, anger, and then suddenly sadness.

"How can you even ask me that? Of course not!" he said as he were offended she would even suggest that.

"Then what?! Why are you telling me this?! You can't just tell me this stuff! What's gonna happen to me?!" Mercedes yelled past a sob forming in her throat, she was visibly shaking and Matthew wanted to reach out and comfort her but knew that would only pull away.

"I'm telling you this to protect you, so that you'll know the truth and not just some lies people may try and tell you." Sam said calmly, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"I don't wanna know the truth! I don't wanna know anything!" she said through tears, angrily. If she didn't know anything, then she couldn't tell anything. But a part of her wanted to know the truth too; she wanted to know everything about him.

"Yes you do Mercy. You do want to know." he said, stepping closer to her. He knew she was hurt, but he also knew she wanted to know.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not your Mercy. I'm not your anything! You lied to me! You lied!" she screamed, as she ran into him, beating his chest with her fists. He grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"I didn't lie to you about anything! I'm trying to tell you the truth so shut the hell up so I can talk to you." he said, shaking her slightly.

"Fuck you!" she yelled as she pushed him away. Now he'd had it. He grabbed her by her cheeks with one hand, squeezing her mouth together so she couldn't talk.

"Look Mercy, I care about you, but if you ever talk to me like that again I will cut your tongue out." he said through clenched teeth as he looked straight into her eyes.

She was shocked that he had threatened her like that. She just swallowed hard and nodded her head, ashamed of the heat that suddenly flooded to the apex of her legs. Sam released her face, and rubbed her cheek, soothing away any pain he might have brought to her.

"Now, it's a rather long story. But like I said it all started with my great, great, great grandfather Charles Luciano. He started the whole Cosa Nostra business, otherwise known as Organized Crime." he said

"The mob." Mercedes swallowed.

"The mob sounds so cliché, and The Mafia sounds too ghetto. But in so many words, yes." Sam clarified, as he leaned in closer to Mercedes who was still leaning up against the railing in utter disbelief.

"So anyway, when things started getting really bad between the gangs of New York, Lucky had a couple important players 'put out'; and he started a peaceful agreement to end all the bloodshed and bring the most powerful families together. And that's how the Five Families were born. Luciano family became run by the Genovese's, and the other four are the Bonanno family, Colombo family, Gambino family, and the Lucchese family." Sam paused to let her soak it all in, she had calmed down and seemed to be handling it pretty well so far, so he continued.

"And that's about it. There are no more wars within New York; everybody works together for the most part. Sometimes you get some newcomer that tries to start some shit to try to move up rank, but that's an easy fix." Sam said with a bit of a chuckle to try and lighten the tension. Mercedes looked up at him with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Rank?" she asked, looking over him.

"Yeah, there's a hierarchy, to everything. This not excluded. There's the Boss, he's the most powerful, then there's the Underboss, who if anything should happen to the Boss, would be command, kind of like a Vice President. Then there's the Consigliere, he's like a counselor to the Boss and Underboss; there's the Soldato the soldier, or hit man, and then there's the Caporegime, he's like the captain of the hit man." Sam explained, watching as Mercedes became captivated the more he talked.

"You said you're the Underboss, what about everybody else?" she asked curiously, the wheels turning in her head.

Sam sighed reluctantly, "This is where it could get really dangerous, Mercy, I shouldn't name names. It's the code."

"Well you already told me so you might as well finish writing your check to hell." she said. Sam laughed at her turn of expression and continued.

"My dad is the Capo Famiglia, the boss. My brother Stevie was supposed to be the Underboss cause he's older than me, but he's gay, and if he were to be involved in Cosa Nostra and be gay, he'd be killed; no matter how powerful." Sam paused. Mercedes shook her head in disbelief and in sympathy.

"I know. So to protect my brother and my family name, I became Underboss when I turned I become the Boss Mike Chang will be my Underboss, Artie Abrams is my Consigliere, Finn Hudson will be my Caporegime, and Puck is my Soldato." he finished, looking at her with guarded eyes.

He had never told anybody this before, he could have them both killed for this, but he didn't care anymore. He loved her and didn't want there to be any secrets between them.

"Wow. I don't know what to say." she admitted with a humorless chuckle.

"Say anything. Say anything to let me know you're still with me." he said, pleading with his eyes for understanding.

Mercedes wanted to understand, she really did, but it was a lot to take in. And she needed some time to wrap her mind around this.

"I need to get back to work." she said, standing up and walking back towards the back door to go back through the house.

"Merc-" he started, but was interrupted.

"Please. Just take me back." she said as she continued through the door.

They rode back to the Lima Bean in silence, Mercedes looking away from him the entire time and Sam sneaking glances at her every chance he got.

When they finally reached the restaurant she hopped out of the car, with Sam hot on her trail.

"Mercedes! Talk to me!" he yelled after, grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face him.

"Look, I just need some time to think about all of this." she said turning away and walking back into the store, with Sam still following.

Mercedes stepped into the restaurant and Tina immediately spotted her.

"What the hell? That was the longest 'early lunch' ever." Tina complained, as she bagged up an order for a customer.

"Sorry. I'm here now, so let me help." Mercedes said, as she moved to put her apron on.

"Don't bother, your step mom came by looking for you. You should probably go home." Tina said.

Mercedes turned and walked past Sam and out of the store. She got to her car and Sam grabbed the door, stopping her from getting in the car. They stood staring at each other for a while, him willingly her to say anything, and her begging him to let her go. She finally touched her hand to his cheek for a moment, and then she got into her car wordlessly and drove out of the parking lot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about any mistakes in the editing process. Kinda dissapointed that some of you aren't really into the tougher, more stern Sam, but he is a future mob boss after all. To answer some frequently asked questions: no Sam is not the boss yet, his father is. He and his family are of Italian decent, so that's why he speaks Italian. **

* * *

Mercedes felt sick to her stomach by the time she got home. She called in sick to work the next, and stayed in bed all morning. She cried all night and slept all day. Her dad would come in to check on her maybe once, but Holly was persistent. She didn't understand that she just wanted to wallow in her misery and confusion. She was avoiding Sam's many calls and texts, and was even dodging her mother's calls. By day four, people were dearly concerned, even Santana called her, but she didn't want to be bothered.

As if by que Holly walked into her room, blonde hair styled perfectly, and shopping bags galore behind her.

"Mercedes, honey come on you have to get it together. Is this about that Evans boy? Did you guys break up?" Holly said, as she sat at the edge of Mercedes's bed.

Mercedes just stared at her for a while before responding.

"No we didn't break up. Can you just leave me alone, you wouldn't understand!" she said, burying her head under her covers.

"Oh come on. I was a teenager once, just try me." Holly tried but Mercedes didn't respond.

"Seriously Mercedes, you can talk to me, I'm like your mother, you can trust me." Holly said, grasping at straws now.

Mercedes suddenly sprang up and faced Holly full on.

"You are not my mother! You're just the whore that broke up my family!" Mercedes spat at Holly, shocking them both.

Holly visibly sat back and looked down at her in astonishment.

"W-what did you just say?" Holly stuttered.

"You heard me. You steal my father away from my family, and now you expect me to open up to you?! You're nothing but a common home wrecker." Mercedes screamed at Holly, who was now sitting with her mouth agape. Suddenly Raymond appeared in her doorway, having heard everything.

"What the hell is going on in here?! What the hell did you just say to her?" Raymond asked Mercedes, stepping closer towards her.

"Honey, honey it's okay. She didn't mean it, she just needs to vent." Holly hesitated, stepping up to Raymond as he tried to advance towards Mercedes.

"No. I meant every word of it." Mercedes said as she stood up, standing on the other side of Holly.

"You apologize to her right now!" Raymond said, nudging Holly out of the way.

"No! You choose her over me and now you want me to apologize?!" Mercedes said in disbelief.

"Apologize right now you ungrateful girl!" he yelled.

"Fuck you!" she screamed.

And before either of them had a chance to respond, a swift slap came across Mercedes's face. Holly let out a gasp as Mercedes looked at her father in utter shock and disbelief. She pushed past her father and step mom, and raced down the stairs and through the front door. She didn't even stop to check the blood running out of her nose, or to even change out of her pajama gown. She just ran straight to the first place she could think of.

Over 20 minutes later, she finally arrived outside of the Evan's residence, completely out of breath, and unable to feel her legs. But she stumbled up the porch and pounded on the door. Seconds later the door flung open, and Mrs. Evan's was standing in the doorway.

"Oh my God..." she said taking in the young girl breathing heavily with disheveled hair and a bloody nose.

"Is Sam here?" Mercedes stuttered, shivering badly.

"My dear, get in here!" Mrs. Evan's said, pulling the young girl into the house and closing the door.

"Sam! Get down here!" she screamed up the stairs to her son.

Sam, hearing the urgency in his mother's voice, rushed down the stairs and ran to Mercedes when he saw her face.

"Mercy! What happened?!" he asked as he swept her up in his arms and hugged her tightly.

She swept her eyed over to his mother and back at him, hintingly.

"Could you give us a minute please?" Sam asked as he turned towards his mother.

"Well- I don't know-"

"Dear, leave them be. We have business to take care of anyway." Mr. Evan's said coming down the stairs in a fabulous suit.

Mercedes flashed Sam a knowing look, and he discretely nodded his head. Mercedes shivered at the thought of his parents going out to handle Mob business.

"Okay. Come on baby, let's get you cleaned up." Sam said, as he led her up the stairs, past his parents, and into the bathroom.

He motioned for her to sit on the wide counter next to the sink, while he pulled out the first aid kit.

"What happened Mercy? Who did this to you?" he asked, a bit to calmly for her, as he poured some alcohol on cotton ball and dabbed at her nose, wiping up the now drying blood.

"I got into it with Holly, I said some really nasty things to her, and then Raymond came in and demanded that I apologize. And when I refused, he- he uh..." Mercedes hesitated, unsure of how to say it exactly.

"He what?" Sam asked, continuing to dab at her nose, he knew what she was gonna say, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"He slapped me." she shivered, as she tried to fight back the tears.

Sam tossed all the bloody cotton balls into the waste basket, and sighed as he slumped over the counter next to Mercedes's with slumped shoulders.

"Look Sam, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. I can leave okay? I just didn't know where else to go." Mercedes said defensively, as she tried to jump off of the counter, but Sam's hand on her stomach prevented her from doing so.

"I'm not upset with You, Mercedes. I'm upset that I wasn't there to protect you. That I drove you away." Sam said sadly, looking into her eyes.

"No! No, Sam it wasn't you, it was me. It was my own fault, I lashed out at Holly because I was confused about us." she said, shaking her head adamantly as she touched his shoulder, urging him to look at her.

"Confused? About us?" he asked questioningly, looking at her curiously.

"Yea, I was confused about how to come terms with the fact that I'm in love, with an Underboss." she hesitated, as she looked up at him shyly.

Sam smiled widely, and brushed her cheek with his hand. She smiled back up at him, as he descended onto her, capturing her lips with his. The kiss was tender and slow, then Sam probed at Mercedes mouth with his tongue, and moaned as she opened up to him, their tongue mingling sensually. Mercedes spread her legs so that Sam could stand between, as he did so, he grabbed the back of her knees; dragging her to the edge of the counter.

The kiss deepened, and Mercedes moaned into Sam's mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He picked her up as if she weighed a feather, and carried her blindly to his room, when they reached his room he laid her down on the bed, not breaking their embrace. Sam lay beside Mercedes as they kissed passionately, pulling away to cuddle her in the spooning position.

_Mercedes had just drifted to sleep when she could feel something hard poking her lower back, she turned around to find Sam looking down at with such passion and lust that she found it hard to breathe._

_Mercedes pushed herself up to the top of the bed and lay on top of the pillows by his headboard. He looked up at her with heavily lidded eyes and crawled up to her, settling between her legs once more. They joined lips again, refreshing their passionate kiss, as their hands explored each other's bodies. _

_Sam sat up and peeled off his t-shirt, and Mercedes gasped at the sight. His abs were sculpted to perfection, 6 well defined muscles shown in the dim moonlight that poured in from outside the window. He smiled at her reaction and leaned back for her to get a better look. _

_"Wow." Mercedes sighed as she propped herself against the pillows to look at the incredibly handsome boy in front of her, her boy. Sam smiled at her response, he took pride in his body, he was the chubby kid growing up and more than made up for it now. _

_Mercedes's hands shook with the need to touch him, she suddenly dropped her hands. _

_"Can-can I touch you, Sam?" she stuttered as she glanced up at him from underneath her lashes. _

_"You can touch me anytime you want Mercy." Sam grabbed her hand and put it against his tight stomach. _

_Once he let go, her fingers started their own exploration of his body, touching every ridge of his chest and abs. _

_Mercedes paused when she got to the top of his shorts, shocked by the size of the tent in his crotch. _

_"You can touch it, it's for you anyway." Sam said breathlessly, half expecting her to back off at the proposition to touch his member._

_Mercedes shocked them both when she pulled down Sam's boxers over his hips, freeing his erection from the confines of the shorts. Mercedes marveled at what was before her, with the bluish veins popping out around the sides, and the big angry red mushroom head that was dribbling precum; it had have been at least 7 inches. It was the most terrifyingly sexy thing she had ever seen in her life, and she wanted it, all of it. _

_Mercedes mouth watered at the thought of what she was about to do, she wrapped her tiny hand around his dick and was shocked to find that her fingers were nowhere near touching. Sam sighed as she fisted him up and down, twisting her hand as she did so, finally she went for broke and swiped her tongue across the head of his dick, making him yell out, and buck his hips._

_Mercedes immediately stopped and looked up him sorrowfully, afraid that she had caused him some pain, but when she looked up into his eyes she could tell that she had done anything but. She continued on, slowly working him into her warm, wet mouth. It took all of the strength that Sam possessed not to grab her hair and thrust up into her mouth that was doing wondrous things to his body. _

_Sam's loud moaning, thrashing, and the spew of curses that left his mouth spurred her on even more, she doubled her efforts, as she looked him right in this eyes; she had never felt more sexy or in control in her life. _

_"Mercy! Oh fuck! Baby I'm gonna- oh shit!" Sam stuttered aimlessly, unable to contain himself anymore, and trying to warn Mercedes that he was about to explode. _

_She paused and told him to come into her mouth as she continued to double up her efforts, sucking on the head and using her hand to work what wouldn't fit into her mouth._

_Sam couldn't hold back anymore, he grabbed the back of her head and thrust himself as deep as he could into her mouth, and was pushed further to edge by the moans that were now escaping Mercedes's mouth. So she liked it rough. He would catalog that information for later. He let out one last guttural moan as he released stream after stream of his long pent up desire for her into her mouth. Mercedes greedily swallowed every drop and continued to lick him clean as he shook beneath her, until he went flaccid once again. _

_"How was that?" Mercedes asked shyly, as she sat back on her shins, dabbing at the corners of her mouth._

_"Jesus, I'm still shaking." Sam admitted with a laugh, as he tried to catch his breath. He sat up to look at Mercedes and nearly came all over again, she looked deliciously sexy with her hair all rumpled and a sensually mischievous look in her eyes._

_"Where the hell did you learn that?" he asked breathlessly, hoping she wouldn't say from some other guy, be wanted to be her first, with everything. _

_"Reading a lot of erotic novels, and stories from Santana." she said with a glint of laughter, as she leaned forward to deeply kiss him. _

_Sam flipped her over onto her back and reached under her nightgown but was stopped by Mercedes at the last minute. _

_"Wait, I should probably tell you: I'm a virgin, Sam. But I really want to make love to you." she admitted, as she ran her hand down his body and looked deeply into his eyes. _

_"You have no idea how bad I want you right now Mercy, but you're not ready for this right now. I want you think about it before we take such a big leap, cause once we do there's no going back." Sam said, as he stroked her hair back. _

_"Your right, I guess we should try and get some rest then." Mercedes said, as she tried to roll over to beneath the covers, but was stopped by Sam gently pushing her back onto her back. _

_"I said you should think about it, not that I wasn't going to repay for that fantastic gift you just gave me back there." Sam said, his voice husky with desire as slid down the bed until he was eye level with Mercedes's flower. _

_She was panting as Sam pushed up the bottom of her dress, exposing her to his gaze. She turned her head away shyly as he lifted her legs and spread her knees apart for him. She was panting by the time he worked his hands up her inner thighs, trialing kisses up both legs until he reached his prize. He looked up into her eyes as he used his fingers to spread her delicate lips apart, and released an almost animalistic growl to find her dripping wet already. Without much more warning he swiped his hot tongue across her wet core, and Mercedes almost screamed. She grabbed the pillow next to her head and smashed it over her face to contain her screams. _

_"Don't! I wanna hear you." Sam growled as he snatched the pillow away from her face. _

_"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" Mercedes moaned loudly, as she squirmed around the bed from Sam's skillful ministrations. He licked, and sucked, and even nibbled in all the right places; and she was sure she was about to lose her mind. _

_Then he eased a single finger into her tight opening, then another, and when he worked in the third finger she grabbed the back of his head and grinded herself deeper into his mouth. She called out that she was close to exploding and he sucked harder and worked his fingers in and out faster. Mercedes arched her back as she came onto his tongue. Sam couldn't get enough of her, she tasted like the sweetest honey he had ever had. He continued to lick at her core until she had to turn away from him from over sensitivity... _

"Holy shit." she exclaimed, jolting awake. It was all just a dream? But she was in Sam's room; they must have fallen asleep after all.

She sat up and suddenly found herself in a wet puddle. She was horrified, was that from her? Did she pee in his bed? Was she bleeding?

"Mercy! What's wrong?" Sam said, shaken wake by Mercedes frightened shaking.

"I-I don't know. I had this weird dream about us and..." Mercedes replied looking down at the wet puddle she was lying in.

"Jesus Mercy you're soaked in sweat." Sam said as he laid a hand on her forehead.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened..." she tried to explain, still visibly flustered.

"It's okay Mercy, calm down. I got it." Sam said as he kissed her cheek to comfort her then climbed out of bed.

He pulled the top sheet that was wet off of the bed, leaving just the bottom sheet and comforter on the bed. He gave her his favorite t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts to sleep in.

They crawled under the comforter together and planted soft fleeting kisses on each other's lips until they fell asleep in one another's arms again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that little snippet of dream smut ;-) Leave a review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry the update took so long, I'm in the process of moving and of course the summer is drawing to an end so I've busy tying up loose ends in my social life lol. So enjoy the update and of course review if you can! :-)**

* * *

Mercedes awoke the next morning confused as to where she was and the pain in her nose before all the memories of the fight she had with her dad and Holly all came flooding back to her. Then she realized she wasn't in her own bed and she was suddenly assaulted with the memories of her night with Sam and blushed with embarrassment.

She needed to get out of there as fast as possible.

She jumped out the bed, looking for her clothes before remembering that she had come there in only her nightgown and was now wearing Sam's t-shirt and shorts. She was searching his room for something appropriate to wear for when she snuck out his house when she heard some loud arguing coming from down the hall.

Mercedes froze, then moved closer to the door in order to listen better to the conversation that was in progress.

"I'm not going to say it again Samuel! She is a liability!" Mr. Evans exclaimed loudly.

"How?! She doesn't know anything about the family!" she heard Sam yell back.

"Her father is the goddamned D.A! And I see the way you two look at each other, like you have a shared secret! Now tell me she knows nothing!" Mr. Evans yelled loudly.

Mercedes gasped, were they talking about her? They thought she would sell them out to her dad?! She wanted to bust into their conversation and stand up for herself, but tone in both of their voices convinced her otherwise.

"She won't say anything because she doesn't know anything! And that look you see between us isn't some big secret, it's-it's love." she heard the first half of what Sam said, but other part was mumbled.

"Tradimento! Senseless tradimento!" Mr. Evans screamed back, banging on what Mercedes assumed was a desk.

"Come?! Farei qualsiasi cosa per questa famiglia e lo sai! Ma non avrei mai forzare Mercedes in questa follia!" Sam screamed back just as loudly.

Mercedes was frozen in fear at the sound of her name and her inability to understand what they were saying. She finally found her legs and decided it was time for her to leave; she was looking for her clothes when she heard the bedroom door open. She jumped, startled, thinking it might have been Mr. Evans coming in but was relieved to see that it was just Sam; she continued to search for her clothes though.

"Hey what are you doing?" Sam asked lightly as he closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

"I figured I had over stayed my welcome." Mercedes said emotionlessly as she paused in her actions to look at Sam.

"I was kind of hoping you had slept through that whole argument." Sam said shamefully, crossing his arms over his still shirtless chest.

Mercedes had to resist the urge to want to touch him, he was so incredibly handsome that she thought she would faint rite now if he flashed that sexy grin of his at her. She needed to stay focused.

"I don't wanna stay somewhere I'm not wanted." she said sadly, still looking for some clothes to put on.

"What are you talking about? I want you here." Sam said as he stepped closer to her.

"Your dad doesn't want me here, and this is his house, so I really should go." just then, as if on cue, they heard the front door slam close and the car roaring out of the driveway.

"Well, now that the only person who doesn't want you here is gone will you stay?" Sam asked hopefully as he continued to move closer towards Mercedes.

Before Mercedes could answer Sam was taking the clothes out of her hands and was pulling her to lie back into the bed with him. They were lying down next to each other on their sides looking into one another's eyes, it was then that Mercedes realized she was extremely tired. She yawned for the third time in about five minutes and Sam took that as a sign. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to his chest where he listened to her breathing as she began to fall asleep.

He loved her that much was clear. But how was he going to protect her from his family? He knew eventually he was going to have to come into the business and he planned on having her in his life, but he didn't want to have her involved in this side of it. He had lied to her; he had killed more than his fair share of people to get to the top. He was vicious, and conniving. Ambitious and over achieving. But when he was with her he was a different Sam, a better Sam. He didn't want to protect her from the world and his life, he needed to. If anything happens to her it would more than likely be because of her involvement with him. He didn't want her to have to pay for his sins; he looked down at her sleeping form and felt something he hadn't felt in his whole life. This girl was going to be his wife one day, she was going to wear the Evans last name with pride, and she was going to have his kids. He swore to himself he would never let her go.

Mercedes awoke for the second time to find that her nose was still hurting and she had no idea where she was. She could feel a presence close to her and she rolled over to find Sam snoring lightly on his back, with one arm draped over his eyes, and the other was under her. She just stared at the rise and fall of perfectly muscular shirtless chest, how peaceful he looked in his resting state. She smiled internally at the dirty thoughts that flooded her mind as she continued to stare at him.

"Mercy, stop staring at me." Sam mumbled clearly through his arm.

Mercedes was struck at being caught staring, she was sure he had been sleeping. His breathing was still the same and everything. How did he do that?!

"I- I thought you were asleep."

"Mercy, in my line of work, you never really sleep."

"Not even your own house?"

"Especially, in your own house." Sam said finally taking his arm off his face to look her in the eyes when he spoke those words.

Mercedes felt a chill run down her back and she grabbed him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry! My God what kind of life? Never being able to relax, never being able to let your guard down, not even to sleep! Why? Why?" Mercedes exclaimed, she had never thought of the business like that until now, and once she did she had to express her feelings.

"Hey hey hey. Look at me Mercy." Sam said, nudging Mercedes where she had buried her head into his chest. He waited for her to make eye contact with him before he continued.

"I'm used to this life now; it's been this way for as long as I can remember. And besides, I can't sleep with such a sexy lady by my side anyway." Sam said, turning on the charm as he playfully winked at Mercedes.

"Please. I'm sure you say that to all the girls." Mercedes tried to chuckle out lightly, as she turned away slightly, hoping that she was wrong; or at the very least he wouldn't admit it.

"No. Just the one I really care about." he said as he swept a strand of hair out of her face to get a better look at her.

"Oh? Well tell me about this mystery woman?" Mercedes said back playfully, leaning into him.

"Well for one, she is sexy as hell! Better than sexy, actually." Sam said, with a sensual grin as he leaned towards her.

"Oh yea? What's better than sexy?" Mercedes asked with a giggle.

"Well she's like shy sexy, most girls would flaunt their looks and be all bitchy, but not her. It's like she doesn't know the effect she has on people, especially me." Sam said, as he ran his hand up and down her arm making her shiver.

"Is that all you like about her? Her looks?" Mercedes asked shakily as his fingers worked their way up to her shoulder, and she had placed both her hands on his leg to steady herself.

"No. She is compassionate, and is probably the smartest and most hardworking person I've ever met. She's just amazing in every way." Sam said he finally found the back of her neck and played with the curly hairs he loved so much.

"Wow! How I am supposed to compete with that?" Mercedes asked in a whisper, afraid to speak any louder or else the emotion his kind words had caused would be clear in her voice.

"I think your chances are pretty good." Sam replied back in the same hushed tone, pulling her head down to his for a smoldering kiss.

Mercedes leaned into Sam as much as she could without breaking the kiss, before he finally just pulled her down on top of him. They both moaned at their tongues dancing sensually into each other's mouths. Sam ran his hands up and down her back until he reached her ticklish spot, making them both giggle before falling back into the kiss.

Mercedes straddled Sam's lap and sat up looking down at him, running her fingers through her hair seductively. Sam sat up and pulled her closer to his chest, as he snaked his hand up the back of her neck and into her hair, drawing her mouth back to his.

Mercedes sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close to her as humanly possible.

Sam thought he was going to go insane, being this close to Mercedes but still having the barrier of clothes in his way. He wanted to feel her naked flesh against his; he needed to be closer to her. He slid his hands down the back of the shirt she was in and slowly slid his hands underneath the shirt, felling her back.

Mercedes shivered involuntarily as Sam slowly rubbed up and down her back without breaking the kiss, they both moaned when he reached further down her back. Sam brought his hands back down to the hem of the oversized t-shirt she was in and started to pull it up in the hopes of finally seeing the silky smooth brown skin that fueled so many of his wet dreams.

Mercedes was so caught up in the intensity of his kiss that he actually got her t-shirt over her belly button before she tore away from his embrace. She slid off of his lap, yanking the t-shirt down forcibly.

Sam sat there looking at her shock, unaware that he was doing anything wrong; Mercedes averted his stare as she tried to compose herself and not make eye contact with him.

"What the hell just happened?" Sam finally asked, not caring if it wasn't the most delicate way to pose the question.

"I'm sorry, I just- I'm not comfortable with-" Mercedes was stuttering out awkwardly before being interrupted by Sam.

"With what? With me?" he asked a bit forcibly, but still leaning towards her in a caring manner.

"No! No Sam, not with you." Mercedes said adamantly.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked a bit more softly, close enough to her now the rub her arm.

"I- I'm not comfortable with my shirt off. I mean, I know I'm not fat, but I'm not skinny or anything, and no one has ever seen me naked. And you're built like a Greek God, and me compared to you is like: BLAH! And it's just an awkward situation and-" Mercedes was rambling as Sam just sat shaking his head.

"Mercy... Mercy... Mercedes!" Sam finally yelled when she didn't respond to him calling her name.

Mercedes was startled into silence by Sam yelling her name; she hadn't even heard him over her own senseless banter. She sat looking up at him with her huge doe eyes.

"Listen to me Mercy." Sam said sternly, as he looked down at Mercedes as they both sat on his huge bed looking at each other, as Mercedes nodded her head in stunned agreement.

"You are absolutely beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, and jaw dropping. You have nothing to hide from me or be ashamed of, I care about you, and when I say that I mean I care about all of you; even the things you don't like about yourself, I like all those things." Sam said as he grabbed her by the arms and looked deep into her eyes.

Mercedes searched his eyes for any sign that he was lying, but all she could see was sincerity. She let out a shaky breath as he continued to stare deeply into her eyes, not letting up.

"Who hurt you Mercy?" Sam asked quietly as he rubbed her cheek.

"I felt abandoned when my dad left, I thought it was because he didn't love me. And every girl wants a guy like her dad to fall in love with, but if my father didn't love me, then how could any other guy? And what if I ended up like my mom? Alone with a child, with too many jobs and not enough money?" Mercedes answered in a hushed tone, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill.

"Hey, look at me." Sam ordered quietly, waiting until he had attention before he continued.

"I'm not your father, and you're not your mother. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." he said with all the conviction he had in him.

Mercedes felt like she was feeling a million emotions at once, but the feeling that was the strongest was her undying love for Sam at that very moment. She reached up and grabbed him in a tight hug, wanting to be as close to him as possible. She loved him so much that the feelings scared her; she thought she would explode from pure raw emotion.

"I feel the exact same way my love." Sam said into her hair as he continued to hug her closely.

Mercedes hadn't been aware that she had been talking aloud; she pulled him closer still, crushing her chest to him.

"I never want to be away from you." Mercedes said as she looked into Sam's eyes.

"We will never be apart Mercy. I promise." he said as he gathered her into his arms and lay on the bed with her curled up by his side.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: UPDATE! YAY! I have been reading all of your reviews and it seems almost unanimous that Badass!Sam is preferred for this fic so... thanks lol Enjoy the new chapter! **

* * *

It took 3 days for Mercedes to finally decide to go back home, and when showed up back to Raymond's house she was surprised to see police outside.

"Uh oh." Mercedes and Sam breathed at the same time; they exchanged a look that said it would be easier to just run away again, but better to just get it over with.

"I should go in alone. I don't want any drama with- you know." Mercedes said uncertainly.

"I'm not gonna run away from your father like I have something to be ashamed of." Sam said sternly, looking around their surroundings.

"I wasn't so much worried about my dad as I am about the police." she said with a worried look on her face.

Before Sam could respond there was a knock at the driver's side window, they both looked over to find a police officer beckoning them out of the car.

Once they were out they identified themselves and were brought into the house that was cluttered with officers in uniforms and some in suits. Once inside all eyes were on them, and they both hated it.

"Oh my god! Mercedes!" Faye screamed when she saw her daughter standing there. She ran up to her and engulfed her in tight hug, stroking her hair. When she finally pulled back Mercedes could see that her eyes were bloodshot either from crying, lack of sleep or both.

"Don't you ever do anything like that to me again! Oh God I was so worried about you!" Faye said as she hugged her daughter again. Her eyes suddenly swept to the handsome young man that was standing protectively by Mercedes.

"And who are you?" she asked curiously

"Officers, this is the man that kidnapped my daughter. Arrest him." Raymond said, stepping out of nowhere and appearing in front of the three of them.

"What are you talking about?! I wasn't kidnapped! I ran away because you slapped me!" Mercedes said, stepping closer to Sam to shield him from the police.

"Oh hell no! Did you hit my child?" Faye demanded fiercely, stepping closer the Raymond.

Raymond looked down at Faye uncertainly then looked away without answer.

Suddenly an officer stepped up and ordered everyone to come to the police station. As the police officers loaded up the cars Mercedes looked over at her parents and then to Sam.

She hopped into the car with Sam before anyone could stop her. The car took off and headed towards the police station.

"What do I say? I've never been to a police station before." Mercedes whispered to Sam anxiously.

"You tell the truth." Sam said distractedly, as he stared back at the officer who was eyeing him suspiciously.

"What if they ask me about, you know what?" Mercedes said so quietly he wasn't even sure that he heard her correctly.

Sam remained silent for a long while, and Mercedes had to squeeze his hand in order to gain his attention.

"If they ask you about my family... I want you to tell the truth." Sam responded coldly.

"What?!" Mercedes yelled in a stage whisper, composing herself when she noticed she had caught the attention of the police officers.

"I don't want you lying for me. You should not even be involved in the secrets of my family, but that's my fault. I will not bring you into this more." Sam whispered back.

"I'm with you! I'm already in it!" Mercedes said aloud, no longer caring if the cops heard her.

Sam fixed his gaze on Mercedes rather harshly, trying to make her change her mind, but Mercedes refused to back down. Sam leaned back with sigh, but held on to Mercedes's hand the rest of the way.

As soon as they reached the station they were put into separate interview rooms, read their rights, and then were thoroughly interviewed. After it appeared that Mercedes's story was the true one, everybody was released, everybody except Sam.

Mercedes was looking around for him when she spotted her parents standing outside the door waiting for her by an escort vehicle.

"Mom? Dad?" Mercedes asked as she stopped in front of her parents who were staring at her.

"Come on Mercedes, we're going home." Faye said as she reached out towards her daughter.

"Home? You mean his house?" Mercedes asked, somewhat confused as she pointed in her father's direction.

"No, I mean you're coming home with me." Faye clarified, leading Mercedes towards the car waiting for them.

"Wait what?! But I want to stay with Ray- I mean dad." Mercedes said pulling back slightly from her parents.

"You do?" Faye and Raymond asked in shocked tones at the same time.

"Yes. I would like to stay with dad. I mean I have school and work-" Mercedes was saying before being cut off by her father.

"And that boy." Raymond muttered bitterly.

Mercedes shot him a deathly glare, as he stared at the entrance to the station, as if waiting for Sam to come out.

"Who is that boy anyway?!" Faye asked with frustration.

"He's the son of a suspected mob boss and your daughter is dating him." Raymond said, almost triumphantly.

"What?! A mob boss?! Mercedes Lynn Jones have you lost your damn mind?!" Faye screamed in horror.

"Dad!" Mercedes scolded her father.

"Mom, I have no idea what dad is talking about! All I know is Sam is smart, and funny, and kind, and he likes me for me." Mercedes said firmly, as she looked her mother straight on.

"Mercedes don't lie to me! Now I know you have feelings for that boy but your safety comes first! If that boy is into anything dangerous I want you to end it. RIGHT NOW!" Faye exclaimed, her tone of voice letting everyone know that her word was final.

Mercedes was caught, she couldn't argue her way out of this like she could with everybody else. Her mom was as feisty as she was, if not more so.

"Fine." Mercedes mumbled under her breath.

"Fine what?" Faye asked rhetorically.

"If I find out, with reasonable proof," Mercedes paused to look at dad, "that Sam is involved with the mob I will break it off."

"Good." Faye said, but still looking Mercedes up and down skeptically. Just then both parents' phones went off, signaling work for the both of them.

"I'm sorry honey I have to go, I've been gone from work for over 56 hours and they're looking for me. I love you so much Mercedes. Take care of yourself, and listen to what your father tells you, you hear me?" Faye said as she hugged her daughter close.

"Yea I hear you." Mercedes said hugging her mother just as tightly.

"Goodbye Raymond, remember what we talked about." Faye said to Raymond, sticking out her hand opting for a hand shake instead of a hug.

"Oh I won't forget." he said cutting his eyes discretely at Mercedes.

Mercedes watched her once happily married parents treat each other like strangers, this was her normal though.

Her mother asked a police officer to escort her back into the city while Mercedes got into the squad car with her father.

"You lied to your mother. You told her you don't know anything about the Sam's but I know you do." Raymond said after a long while of uncomfortable silence.

"I didn't lie! I told her if I had any proof of Sam's involvement in the supposed mob that I would break up with him." Mercedes defended.

"Well when you two break up I'll have all the evidence I need to put that family away for a long time and keep the city safe once and for all." Raymond said looking straight ahead as if envisioning it.

"We could always break up for other reasons, you know like regular teenage reasons." Mercedes said, trying to back step.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Raymond mumbled

"Speaking of lying to mom, what did you tell her about you slapping me?" Mercedes asked, feeling the anger rising up inside of her.

"Mercedes don't start…" Raymond started to say.

"Don't start' what? You hit me! In the face!" Mercedes yelled.

"Well if you weren't such an ungrateful brat you wouldn't have that problem!" Raymond yelled back.

"Well that's what growing up without a father does to a person!"

"Don't you dare try to blame me in this! You're an insolent little ingrate because of your doing! Nobody else! I'm here to help you, not coddle you!" Raymond spat.

"Will you listen to yourself! I'm not one of your damn clients! I'm your daughter! The daughter you threw away, along with everything else in your old life! If anyone is an insolent brat it's you! At least I didn't dumb my whole family for a damn secretary." Mercedes yelled, on the brink of tears.

"That had nothing to do with you! So you can stop using that as your only resource." Raymond replied back coldly.

"But didn't it! You didn't just divorce mom, you divorced me to! Every day for five years I expected you to come back through our front door, wanting us to be a family again! But I didn't get so much as a phone call or a visit in those 5 years while you were off with your new wife and new life!" Mercedes screamed, as the tears finally spilled over.

"You just left me behind to wonder what I did wrong. What I did to make you abandon us, abandon me... You never even apologized." Mercedes said much softer, as she sobbed quietly.

Raymond looked at Mercedes for what felt like the first time since she came to live with him. What he saw shocked him, he saw a little 3 year old girl; confused and hurt. He sighed deeply; there was nothing he could do about it now.

His eyes wandered away from Mercedes, who was crying with her back to him; to the eyes of cop driving them back home, who was staring at him through the rearview mirror. The cop and Raymond both looked away at the same time, with Raymond hanging his head in shame.

* * *

**So what did you think? Emotional right? lol Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So today is my last day of freedom before I start my senior year of high school. I just wanted to thank all of you guys for a great Samcedes filled summer, and because you have all faithfully supported this story and other's, this chapter and two others have been updated. Now since I'll be in school, these will probably be the only updates for a while, so enjoy and thank you soooo much! **

* * *

Sam couldn't wait to get out of the police station; it had been three hours since he was first brought into the station with Mercedes. He was questioned about Mercedes for all of an hour before they moved to their favorite topic: his family.

It was all just too routine for him; he either denied everything or just didn't speak at all. He didn't have time for their games; he just wanted to get to Mercedes as soon as possible.

As soon as Sam stepped out of the station he got on his phone and called Mercedes, but was directed right to voicemail. His next call was to his second in command, Mike Chang.

Mike was one of Sam's best friends for as long as he could remember. He was the perfect goofy and laid back balance to Sam's often serious personality.

"Hey what's up Boss?" Mike answered excitedly

"I need you to come pick me up from the police station." Sam said as he stood in the doorway of the station.

He turned around to see that almost every cop was standing around looking at him from inside the building.

"And hurry." Sam added.

Less than 5 minutes later Mike screeched to a stop in front of the station.

"Evening officers." Mike said merrily as he gave a mock salute.

Sam hopped into the car and speed off.

"Dude you smell like bacon." Mike laughed as he cracked the windows in the Infiniti Convertible.

"Shut the hell up." Sam laughed back

"So you gonna tell me where we're going, or am I just supposed to guess?" Mike said, slowing the car down so he could get directions

"We're going to the Jones's place." Sam was saying before he got cut off by Mike.

"What?! You're taking us into the belly of the beast?! The damn District Attorney's house?!" Mike yelled as he slammed on the brakes.

"Mike..." Sam said in a warning tone.

"No. No! You know it's bad enough you're tapping his daughter, but to go to the man's house? And bring me with you?! You set me up Capo." Mike shook his head in disappointment

"Mike. You either get this car moving, or I'll do it with you under it." Sam responded in a deadly whisper.

Mike paused to look at Sam for a long time before he spoke.

"You're serious about this broad, aren't you?" Mike asked seriously.

Sam just stared straight ahead, unresponsive.

"Look Boss, you know you're like a brother to me; and I have never, ever questioned you, and wouldn't even dream of it. I've never had to wonder if what you were doing was questionable. But this girl, she's questionable." Mike said as he continued to look at Sam.

"I appreciate your loyalty, and you're just like family to me too; but don't you _ever_ talk about my girl like that again." Sam warned.

"Fine, I get it. But don't say I didn't warn you." Mike said as he put the car in gear and speed the rest of the way to Mercedes house in silence.

As the two boys pulled into the driveway of the Jones residence Sam noticed that only Mercedes's car was there.

Sam hopped out of the car and ran up to the door, knocking frantically.

Mercedes answered the door with bloodshot eyes and clutching a tissue.

"Mercy what's wrong?" Sam asked as he pulled Mercedes into a tight hug.

"My dad-"

"Did he hit you again?!" Sam cut her off to ask.

"No! No, I just had a very emotional moment with him on our way from the police station." she replied as she wiped more tears from her face.

"Where is he now?" Sam asked as he tried to look around her into the house.

"I don't know, the cop dropped us off here and he just jumped into his car and left." she said as Sam nodded his head.

"Umm, Sam; who is that?" Mercedes asked as she noticed Mike walking towards them.

"Oh, sorry Mercy, this is my second in command, Mike Chang." Sam introduced Mike as he came to stand beside him.

"Hi, I'm Mercedes Jo-"

"Jones. Yea I know." Mike said rather coldly, as he appraised Mercedes.

There was a moment of awkward silence between the three as Sam shot Mike a deadly glare before Mercedes spoke up.

"Well you guys should come in." she said as she held the door open for them.

"Oh I wouldn't bother making sure we were comfortable if I were you, I called the rest of the guys and told them to come over since we were having this little meet and greet." Mike said as he smiled cheekily.

Sam wanted to break Mike's neck, but he would save that for later.

"Oh, well I guess I better go put on something more presentable." Mercedes said moving towards the stairs.

"I'll come with you." Sam said as he followed behind her.

As soon as they were alone in her room Sam hugged her to him once again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked as he rubbed her arms.

"I'm better now that you're here." Mercedes said with a small smile.

Sam smiled before he pulled her into a chaste kiss that soon got a little to heated, with Sam lying halfway on top if Mercedes on her bed.

"Woah. Woah. Woah. We gotta stop, your friends are gonna be downstairs soon." Mercedes whispered as she pushed Sam away a little.

"Well it would be easier to stop if you weren't so damn irresistible." Sam whispered as he trailed feather light kisses down her neck.

"Okay smooth talker, I do have to get dressed." Mercedes giggled as she got up and put on some real clothes.

About 15 minutes later they came downstairs holding hands to find three more young men standing in the living room with Mike.

"About time love birds, you have company." Mike said.

Sam shot Mike another deathly glare as he and Mercedes came to stand before the four boys.

"Mercy, these are my boys Puck, Artie, and Finn." Sam said pointing out to each boy.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Mercedes said as she shook the hands of Puck and Finn.

"Hi, pleasure to meet you-" Mercedes was saying before being cut off by the handsome skinny boy with glasses.

"Artie. Call me Artie. And the pleasures all mine, gorgeous." Artie said smoothly as he kisses her hand.

Mercedes just giggled and blushed in response, as Finn and Puck snickered and both Sam and Mike wore expressions of disgust.

"Alright enough!" Sam yelled as he stepped in between Artie and Mercedes, and shot Artie an icy glare.

"Sorry Capo, but your girl is stunning." Artie said as way of apology.

"I know that." Sam said, as he wrapped a protective arm around Mercedes's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Wait. Capo?" Mercedes asked as she turned and looked towards Sam.

All of the young men stared at Sam questioningly.

"It's Italian." Mike replied in a clipped tone.

"Italian for what?" She asked Sam, ignoring Mike.

Sam looked at her expectantly and raised a knowing eye brow.

"Oh! Right!" she exclaimed, catching on to what he was implying.

"Wait she knows?!" Finn exclaimed shockingly.

Artie and Puck stood aside with equal looks of shock on their faces.

"Yes, she knows. Do you have a problem with that?" Sam demanded rather than asked.

"You mean besides the obvious?!" Mike shot back.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Mercedes asked, stepping out of Sam's arms and right up to Mike.

"It means that you are against about 3 rules and my Capo is sleeping with the enemy!" Mike said stepping up to her as well.

"What the hell are you talking about?! What do you mean I'm against the rules?" Mercedes asked.

"What I think Mike means is that there are certain rules we live by. Since it seems you already know our "secret", you know there are guidelines. No sharing family secrets, if a member is killed one must retaliate, no fighting amongst members, every month members pay the Boss, and no sleeping around with other members significant others." Finn explained effortlessly.

"So not only are you a violation of our code, you're causing Capo to break them too." Mike accused.

"Enough!" Sam roared, making Mercedes jump back.

There was a long uneasy silence between Mercedes, Sam, and Mike. Well, mostly between Sam and Mike.

"Mike, Artie, Puck: outside. Now." Sam said, never taking his eyes off of Mike.

The four young men all turned and walked towards Mercedes's backyard silently, leaving Mercedes and Finn behind.

Mercedes plopped down on the couch with a sigh.

"Am I really breaking up the family?" She asked quietly.

"Look, here's the thing, Mike and Sam have been bro's since diaper days, you know. They're like brothers, and while Sam is protective of a select few people who earn his trust; Mike is only protective of himself, his family and Sam. You're the first person outside of the family that Sam has ever cared enough for to break the rules. And that scares the hell outta Mike, and Sam too." Finn explained as he sat next to Mercedes.

"What about me scares them? I'm not gonna tell my dad about you guys if that's what you think." Mercedes said facing Finn.

"Okay I'm not gonna lie to you, you being the daughter of the D.A., isn't exactly the perfect situation for our plight, but I can tell you're a good girl; and Sam is really into you. But it's been just the guys for a very long time, and when you're only looking out for certain people, to just throw someone else into the equation throws everything off. For Mike at least." Finn explains.

"I guess I get that. But I never asked him to tell me anything or introduce to this side of his life. I just want to be with him, without all the drama." Mercedes said exasperated.

"But drama comes with the territory sweetheart. The fact of the matter is you're in love with a future mob boss baby girl, and that very same future mob boss is in love with you." Finn said as he put a comforting hand on Mercedes's shoulder.

"Wha-" Mercedes asked.

Just then Sam, Artie, Puck and Mike all came back in looking much calmer.

"What's this Finn? Pushing up on the Capo's girl already?" Artie asked with a laugh, and Mercedes was surprised to see Mike and Sam exchange a friendly smile.

"Well like you said earlier, she's stunning, for a D.A.'s daughter." Finn said causing everyone to laugh out loud.

"And you're not bad looking for an 8ft tall foot soldier." Mercedes said nudging him with her shoulder.

"Just "not bad looking"? Girl I'm damn sexy if I don't say so myself." Finn said feigning offense.

"And modest too, that's what we love about him." Puck said with a sarcastic laugh.

Sam watched as his boys and Mercedes laughed and joked. After a while everyone fell into easy conversation and the guys and Mercedes started exchanging personal info.

"So when can we expect our dear sweet Mr. District Attorney to be back?" Mike asked as the group laughter started to die down.

"I don't know. He left a little over an hour ago, but who knows when he'll be back." Mercedes said, everyone in the room hearing her indifference.

"Well I know where I don't want to be when daddy dearest comes home." Puck said as he got up from the couch and headed towards the door with Anthony behind him.

"Yeah I'm with you man, you coming Capo?" Artie asked following behind the boys standing by the door.

"No." Sam replied, never taking his eyes off of Mercedes as he leaned against a bookshelf across from the couch she sat on.

Mike, Artie, Finn and Puck all exchanged knowing glances and cheeky smirks.

"Okay than, I'll catch a ride with the guys and leave you my car." Mike said with grin.

"Thanks." He replied, his gaze still trained on Mercedes so intensely that she began to squirm under his scrutiny.

"Have fun you two." Artie sang, as he and the others filed out of the house in laughter.

Suddenly it was just Mercedes and Sam, alone.

"Come here." Sam beckoned softly but his eyes were just as intense.

Mercedes hesitated, for a second before she arose and crossed over towards Sam. When she was right in front of him she paused before he reached out and pulled her into his arms.

"You know what I never knew until today?" Sam asked as he lazily trailed his lips up and down her exposed neck and shoulder.

"What's that?" Mercedes asked breathlessly.

"That you could sing. I think I need a song, don't you?" Sam whispered her ear.

"Wh-what do you wanna hear?" she gasped out.

"Anything." he replied, pulling her even closer and stroking her back slowly.

Mercedes paused for a minute to gather her senses before she started to softly sing.

"_Lay your head on my pillow_

_Here you can be yourself_

_No one has to know what you are feelin'_

_No one but me and you_

_I won't tell your secrets_

_Your secrets are safe with me_

_I will keep your secrets (yes, I will)_

_Just think of me as the pages in your diary_

_I feel such a connection_

_Even when you're far away._

_Oh, baby if there is anything that you fear_

_Just call my number baby, baby and I'll be here_

_I won't tell your secrets_

_Your secrets are safe with me_

_I will keep your secrets_

_Just think of me as the pages in your diary_."

Sam was silent for a long while after Mercedes finished the last beautiful note. He just stood there holding her in his arms, lost in thought.

"That was amazing Mercy. Is that how you feel about me?" Sam asked softly.

"About our situation, yes." Mercedes said, pulling back to look at Sam.

Sam stared at her for a long while, studying her features before he softly pulled her head to his for a tentative kiss.

"So I guess you liked the song?" Mercedes asked with a shy smile as she broke away from the kiss.

"You have a wonderful singing voice; I would love to hear it more often." Sam replied between kisses.

"Anytime?" Mercedes asked sweetly.

"Anytime, Mercy. Anytime." Sam replied pulling her yet another kiss, but this one was cut short by the sound of a person clearing their throat behind them.

They both jumped at the sound and turned to see Holly standing by with an arm full of shopping bags.

Mercedes and Sam stepped away from each other as Holly approached them, and stood by expectantly.

"Good evening Mrs. Jones." Sam greeted

"And to you Samuel." Holly said, surprising both Sam and Mercedes when she shot them both genuine smiles.

"How are you kids?" she asked walking to the dining room to set her shopping bags.

Sam shot Mercedes a confused look that she returned before they both replied.

"Great." they said in unison.

"Oh I could see that when I first walked in." Holly said, smiling towards them.

Sam embarrassingly rubbed the back of his neck while Mercedes tried poorly to hide her blush.

"I'm really sorry about that." They both replied in unison once again.

Holly just giggled and murmured something about missing being a teenager, before she headed up the stairs.

"Well that is definitely my cue to leave." Sam said.

"Yeah I think so too." Mercedes giggled as Sam interlocked their fingers and lead her outside to Mike's car.

"Thank you for the song. It meant more to me than you'll ever realize." Sam said he leaned against the car and pulled Mercedes close by her hips.

"I meant every word of it you know." she said putting her hands on his shoulders and leaning into him.

"I know, that's why it matters so much." he said, resting his forehead lovingly against hers.

"I don't want you to leave." Mercedes admitted, as she rubbed her hands across his shoulders, their foreheads still touching.

"I know Mercy. Me either." he said as he messaged the small of her back.

They stayed that way for a while longer before Sam pulled away and after long chaste kiss, hopped into the car and drove away.

Now Mercedes was faced with yet another problem: Holly.

* * *

**Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: As I said, this will be the last updates of this fic for a while, so enjoy!**

* * *

Mercedes waited anxiously in the living room, debating whether to go upstairs and talk to Holly before finally deciding to just go to her.

Walking up the stairs to their room felt like the longest walk Mercedes had ever taken, but before she knew it she was outside of the room knocking on the door.

"Come in." Holly called.

Mercedes stepped into the room tentatively and realized it was the first time she had ever seen the inside of their room. It was impeccably neat with a cohesive mix of masculine and feminine with various shades of peach and brown.

"Hey Holly, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mercedes asked nervously.

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell your father he was here." Holly called out from the walk in closet.

"Actually, I wanted to apologize. To you… for everything." Mercedes said as she walked more towards the closet.

Holly stopped and turned around to face Mercedes and stated at her for a while before responding.

"Mercedes, honey, sit down." she said quietly leading Mercedes to the edge of the bed where they both say facing one another.

"Honey, you don't have to apologize to me." Holly said.

"No I really think I should. There was no excuse for what I said to you and how I've been acting towards you. I'm angry at my dad and I've been taking it out on you. And I'm truly sorry." Mercedes rushed out before she lost her nerve, it was unsettling, the only other person who had had her frazzled like this was Sam.

"Damn you are not going to make this easy for me are you?" Holly replied with a dry giggle.

"Mercedes I never want you to apologize for expressing your feelings. In fact, I should be apologizing to you." Holly paused, as Mercedes eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"I was so wrong, to break up your family. And not a day goes by that I don't think about how inappropriate I behaved, and how adamantly I chased after your father; knowing he had a family." Holly said, as she ducked her head in shame as Mercedes eyes began to water.

"And honestly, at first I didn't care, I was young and in love. I just figured, hey it's his family; if he wants them he can stop seeing me. But that selfishness didn't stand a chance against you. Every time I heard about you or saw your picture I would feel like shit. But I did it anyway, I didn't just steal a husband from his wife, I took a father from the person who needed him more than anyone. And for that I am so sorry. I will never forgive myself, so I don't expect you too." Holly said as tears streamed down both her and Mercedes face.

"I just want us to be able to have some kind of normalcy. Even though I don't deserve it, I'm just really hoping we can-" Holly was saying before she was surprised by a hug by Mercedes.

"All I ever wanted was an apology. That's it. Thank you Holly." Mercedes said tearfully as she buried her head into Holly's shoulder.

Holly and Mercedes sat there in their tearful embrace for what seemed like eternity, before they pulled away to dry the remnant of their tears.

"So, I saw that little PDA you had outside with the Evans boy." Holly said with a smile.

"Well... That was... Uh..." Mercedes stuttered as she blushed fiercely.

"It's okay. I remember what it's like being a teen, those butterflies in your stomach every time you're near them, always thinking about them, never wanting to be apart. But it's ten times worse with a bad boy." Holly said looking directly at Mercedes, leaving her momentarily stunned.

"I know all about his family. Everyone does, it's really not a secret." Holly said with a sarcastic laugh, but in her eyes was a promise to keep all things said between them a secret.

"I've never felt like this before. It's like I can't think straight when he's touching me, but it's like I've never been more myself with him. And when he kisses me..." Mercedes admitted with a small smile.

"Mmm yep I remember that part of it too. Look I want you to be able to talk to me about certain things you can't talk to your mom or dad about." Holly suggested.

Mercedes thought about her suggestion for a couple of minutes, she wouldn't be able to talk to her mom about Sam like this, she made her mother a promise she knew she couldn't keep, but she couldn't help it. She needed someone who would understand and seemed like Holly was that person right now. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Good!" Holly exclaimed happily, sitting up a little straighter, causing both of them to giggle.

"Cause I want you and Sam to be safe. You guys ARE being safe right?" asked the double sided question.

It took a while for Mercedes to catch on, but when she did, she surprisingly wasn't as embarrassed as she would've been had it been her parents.

"Oh. Well, Sam and I haven't even gotten beyond kissing. We almost got to, I guess second base, but I stopped him." she revealed.

"Because?" Holly asked.

"Because... I'm afraid for him to see me...you know." Mercedes tried to explain.

"Come with me." Holly said, grabbing Mercedes hand and pulling her into the bathroom. She turned her around, standing behind her while forcing her to face the mirror.

"Okay look at yourself. What do you see?" Holly asked Mercedes.

"I see... Eyes that are too big, big lips , I'm way too short and... I'm fat." Mercedes said with a sigh, casting her eyes downward.

"Okay do you want to know what I see? I see a beautiful young lady with eyes like Diana Ross, and gorgeous statues figure. Beautiful hair, lovely lips, and the most heavenly face I've ever seen." Holly said reassuringly, placing her hands supporting on Mercedes shoulders and turning her so they were face to face.

"Mercedes Jones, you are a beautiful girl. Don't you ever let anyone tell you or make you feel any differently. You are one of a kind and so very special. But most importantly, you are loved by everyone in your life, especially your parents." Holly said looking into Mercedes eyes the whole time, making sure her words were sinking in.

Mercedes smiled brightly as she squared her shoulders and hugged Holly, whispering a thank you before pulling away and whipping at tears she hadn't known she shed. Before walking to her bedroom and collapsing on the bed.

She checked her phone and saw she had about 4 missed texts from Sam, when she checked the time she realized she had been with Holly for about 3 hours.

She decided to text Sam back.

{Srry I missed ur txt. I was in a deep lady chat w/ Holly} –M.J.

{Is evrythng ok?} -S.E.

{Surprisingly yes} –M.J.

{Good} –S.E.

{I miss you} –M.J.

{I miss you too Mercy. I wish you were here in my arms} –S.E.

{I do 2.} –M.J.

{I can still smell you on my pillow} –S.E.

{Smells good I hope :-)} –M.J.

{lol Smells perfect. Just like you} –S.E.

{3 Well I can smell you on my bed too ;-)} –M.J.

{Oh yeah? Good smell? lol} –S.E.

{Yep... Like seductive danger} –M.J.

{"Seductive Danger" new scent for men by Giorgio Armani} –S.E.

{HAHAHAHAHAHA! Okk what would my scent be called?} –M.J.

{Songbird Temptress} –S.E.

{Hmmm... I like it! "Songbird Temptress" new scent for women by Calvin Klein lol} –M.J.

{Ugh! No American fragrance. Only the best Italian will do. ;-) "Songbird Temptress" by Versace.} –S.E.

{Only Italian :-P} –M.J.

{Good! :-P Can you come over?} –S.E.

{I dunno. Can I? Where's your parents?} –M.J.

{"Family Business Meeting" in the city, those usually take all weekend. Yours?} –S.E.

{Holly's here. Raymond is still MIA. But I'm gonna try :-)} –M.J.

{Don't get in trouble again jailbird :-P} –S.E.

{Shut up! lol} –M.J.

Mercedes closed her phone with a giggle, putting on her shoes, and was about to get up to let Holly know she was leaving when she startled to see her standing in her doorway.

"Well you look like you're about to go somewhere." Holly said with a knowing smile.

"Oh was just going to chill with Sam, maybe watch a movie or something." she tried to reply nonchalantly, but she couldn't contain her grin.

"Mmmhmm. I just bet. Well if you get too into "the movie", take these." Holly said, handing her a few condoms.

Mercedes sat there in stunned silence, just looking at the different colors and sizes of the prophylactics.

"Just be the safe and responsible young women that I know you are. And if and when your father decides to get back and for some reason you are not here, I will cover for you. But don't make me regret it" Holly replied before leaving Mercedes room.

* * *

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Mercedes and Sam had just finished watching A Bronx Tale, his choice and her new favorite, when she suggested one of her picks from home, The Notebook.

"Oh come on Mercy, that's like the worst chick flick ever!" Sam complained, even as she put the disk in the player and settled back into his bed.

"It's a beautiful love story and you will sit here and watch it or else I'm taking A Bronx Tale home with me and you will never see it again!" Mercedes threatened.

"Okay! Okay! Just don't take C and Sonny away, I couldn't handle that." Sam replied with a look faux horror.

Mercedes giggled good naturally and sat back to watch the movie. Sam ended up being very much into the plot and characters of the film up until the extensive love scene. Mercedes had begun to squirm uncomfortably and could sense Sam's eyes on her even in the dark room only lit by the television.

Mercedes was reaching across Sam's lap to grab the remote and fast forward through the scene when Sam caught her arm and pulled her to him instead.

Before she knew it they were right back to where they had been that fateful morning 3 days ago. Mercedes straddling Sam while they kissed deeply.

"Mmm. Il mio Tesoro, you have stop doing that." Sam pleaded in a deep whisper in Italian as Mercedes kissed his neck while gently pulling the hair at the back of his head.

"I can't. I want you so much." Mercedes responded in the same desperate tone as Sam as she ground into his lap a little.

Sam let out a loud groan before flipping them back so he was hovering over Mercedes, settled between her legs.

"Oh God Sam." Mercedes moaned as he left a large hickey in spot just below her right ear.

"I love it when you say my name like that Mercy." Sam whispered her ear, listening to her moans as he continued to grind against her.

"You want to know a secret Mercy?" Sam asked as he started to move his hand up under her shirt.

"What's that?" she asked, barely paying attention, she was too wrapped up in the tingles that was left on every surface of skin Sam touched.

"That first night you slept over, when woke up in that cold sweat. You were talking in your sleep." Sam whispered calmly, pulling back to see her reaction.

At that revelation Mercedes paused and looked up at Sam in shock.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered out, hoping he was mistaken.

"You were talking in your sleep. At first it was hard to understand what you were saying, but then you started to moan my name. That's when I knew that you were dreaming about me. I didn't know what we were doing to each other in that pretty head of yours at first, just that it had you going. But each night, though the sweat stopped, the moaning didn't. Then came the dialogue."

Sam paused between sentences to kiss up and down Mercedes neck as she still wore a mask of shock.

"You have quite the colorful vocabulary Mercy. Now was that you telling me you were about cum in my mouth? Or was it the other way around?" Sam whispered in her ear, as Mercedes shivered involuntarily.

She couldn't believe he had heard her, and waited so long to tell her! A part of her was beyond mortified! But another part was extremely turned on by the fact that he knew she was having those dreams about him. She could actually feel his arousal pressing up against her core and couldn't stop herself from pressing against it.

Sam groaned and leaned back down, meeting her eyes while propping himself up on his elbows.

"Do you know how torturous it was to listen to you moaning out for me in your sleep, while I just lay there? Mercy you are looking at the most restrained man in the world." He said, licking his lips while looking at hers.

"I couldn't help it Sam. I don't even know where they came from. I guess lying next to you while trying to stay good was harder than I thought." Mercedes sighed.

"Oh trust me, you have no idea how _hard_ it was for me." Sam gritted out.

Mercedes groaned again at his use of double meaning and Sam couldn't take it anymore, attacking her lips passionately. She pushed Sam off long enough to pull his shirt over his head and she gasped at the sight of him.

"What?" Sam questioned concernedly.

"Nothing. It's just, you're even better than I dreamed." she whispered, running her fingers down his 8 well defined pecks, stopping at the top of his pants. She couldn't help but giggle at the feeling of deja vú.

Sam shot her another questioning look, and at that she just explained her dreams to him, in grave detail, recalling dialogue and all. By the end of it she was hiding behind her hands in embarrassment, awaiting his response.

"If that's what you wanted why didn't you just say so?" Sam said, gently pulling her hands away from her face and kissing away her look of stunned embarrassment.

Mercedes shocked them both when she sat up and slowly peeled off her own shirt and tossed it on the floor with Sam's.

Sam paused to just drink in the sight of his beautiful girlfriend's flawless brown skin. Mercedes tried to fight the urge to shift nervously under his steady glare, but couldn't, and found herself crossing her arms over her stomach.

"Don't!" Sam requested quietly, grabbing her arms away from her middle.

"You're better than I ever dreamed." he said, leaning in and respiring their feverish kiss from before.

They both reveled in the feel of their first skin to skin contact as they clawed at each other passionately, Mercedes rolled them over so she was on top and they both let breathy giggles.

"Sam, you make me feel so good about myself all the time." Mercedes said as she sat up on top of Sam, who looked up at her expectantly. "I want to make you feel good." she whispered, as she reached behind her and removed her bra.

Sam gulped audibly, and sat up to look at her better in the darkness of the room. He tentatively moved his hands up the side of her body until he reached the bottom of her breast, where he paused before he gently rubbed them. Mercedes moaned loudly at the antithesis between the rough texture of his hands and the gentle way he rubbed her breasts. She grabbed at the back of his head, as he began to kiss and lick at her nipples.

"Wait." Mercedes gasped, pulling away to reach for her purse. She produced the condoms from within her bag and put them on the mattress beside them.

"Uh..." Sam mumbled as he rubbed at the back of his neck after staring at condoms for a while.

"Holly gave them to me. I love you Sam and I want you to be my first... Unless, you don't want to?" Mercedes asked nervously, noticing his worried look.

"Of course I want to be your first baby; but, uh, none of these are, uh, my size." Sam laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wait what? But the package said they're average size. They should fit." Mercedes asked, not quite understanding why they wouldn't fit.

"Trust me baby, those aren't going to fit." Sam reassured.

"Can we at least try?" Mercedes asked, trying to mask her disappointment.

"Okay Mercy." Sam laughed as he reluctantly took one of condoms from Mercedes.

He pulled off his pants and threw those to the floor before gently pulling his boxers just below his jutting erection. Mercedes had to fight the urge to gasp aloud, but on the inside she was screaming: he was exactly how she had dreamed. She suddenly realized that those condoms would most definitely NOT fit.

But she watched as he tried to pull the prophylactic over his thick, long erection, and each time she watched as one by one the small rubbers tore before he could even get them over the head of his penis.

He tossed each ripped rubber into the waste basket by his nightstand before looking at Mercedes expectantly.

"Okay okay I get it. You're huge!" she nervously giggled as she stared at his erection.

She stared into his eyes as she slowly leaned forward and kissed him, as he grabbed her hand and wrapped it around him. They both groaned into one another's mouths as he gripped her hand and moved it up and down around him; showing her how tight and fast to stroke him.

He let go of her hand and let her take over as he leaned back and moaned aloud. Mercedes was completely wrapped up in him, she couldn't stop looking at the way he would lick his lips before moaning her name, or how his breath would hitch and his hips would buck upward when she would do something right. She finally couldn't ignore the nagging voice in the back of her mind that told her to duplicate her fantasy, when she dipped her head and took him into her mouth.

"Oh shit Mercedes! That feels so fucking good!" Sam groaned as he grabbed at the back of her head.

Sam never imagined that when he invited Mercedes over tonight it would end with her head in his lap doing other worldly things to his body while he moaned and groaned like a bitch.

He warned her that he was close and was shocked when she told him to take over and be as rough as he wanted. He was definitely enjoying this side of her.

Sam collapsed back onto the bed after orgasming into Mercedes mouth, at her insistence, shivering from the aftershocks.

"Oh my God." Mercedes said with a breathy sigh.

Sam stared at her and noticed that she herself was shaking the same way he had been.

"Did you just-" Sam was asking before Mercedes cut him off.

"Yes. The faces and sounds you make are very arousing. I couldn't help myself." Mercedes admitted as she cuddled up to Sam's chest as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I wanted to be the one to do that for you, since this is our first _real _physical sexual encounter. I wanted to make you feel what I felt." Sam said turning so that they both were on their sides looking at one another.

"Ha-ha! Very funny!" she said sarcastically as she smacked his shoulder. Sam just laughed in response.

"You did make me feel good, very good actually. And if you can get some condoms that you won't go all Incredible Hulk over..." she let hang in the air suggestively as Sam laughed, taking the hint.

"Alright I get it. But you can't say I didn't warn you about them." Sam laughed as he pulled her closer, letting their naked chests touch.

"Are you tired?" Sam asked after a long while, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Not at all." she smiled and leaned into a kiss.

The rest of the night was spent with them exploring and enjoying one another's bodies, before Mercedes and Sam finally fell into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms, in the comfort of Sam's bed.

Sam awoke to the most beautiful sight of the summer sun streaming through his windows and gleaming directly Mercedes face. He smiled to himself as he took in her slightly disheveled hair splayed across his pillow, the way her lips were pursed, and the relaxed expression in her eyebrow.

He took on one last look at her before he got out of bed, careful not to wake her, before he walked out of his room.

Once he was outside of his room he went through his daily process of checking to make sure everything was in its place, all doors and windows were still locked and alarmed, and all the guns were still skillfully hidden.

After checking that everything was in its place he moved back into his room and was happy to see that Mercedes was still sleeping peacefully. He climbed back into bed, and just watched her. He could finally see why she liked doing this so much; by now she had turned over onto her stomach had the adorable look like a child on her face.

He stroked his fingers up and down her smooth back, watching her until she woke up.

"Mmm good morning." she sighed, as she blinked away the last of her sleepiness.

"Bon giorno." he smiled, looking down at her.

"I like when you speak Italian. You should do it more often." she said, wrapping the blanket around her and turning towards him.

"Will do… I like waking up next to you." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"No! Don't! I have morning breath." she exclaimed as she covered her mouth.

"I don't care." he said as kissed her chastely on the lips. "Now go clean your filthy mouth." Sam said jokingly.

"I'm not the only one with a dirty mouth around here Mr. Evans." Mercedes laughed as she sat up and pulled on a shirt and walked with Sam into his bathroom where he they both washed their faces and brushed their teeth.

They then moved into the living room where they ate bowls of cereal while laughing at morning cartoons.

Just then she received a text from Holly of all people saying her father was on his way home and she should try to beat him there. She would have to remember to thank her in a major way.

"That was Holly, my dad is on his way home, I should try to beat him there." she said reluctantly as got up from the couch and moved to put her bowl in the sink.

"Wait your dad is just now coming home? It's 8am." Sam asked as he deposited his own bowl into the sink.

"Yeah, I guess that is pretty weird." she said turning to him.

"Well you should go." he said, even as he put his hands on either side of Mercedes, trapping her against the sink.

She just nodded her head before pulling him into a deep kiss.

They stood there passionately kissing before she finally had to tear herself away out of Sam's warm embrace and rush home.

* * *

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'M BAAAAAAAACK! Okk so I know I took Fooooooooorevvvvvvver to update, but Senior year is a KILLER. I almost uploaded a college app instead of the story update LOL. But I was just as excited to write this update as I am for you guys to read it. Now this ch. is shorter than I wanted it to be, but I promise it's not any less powerful. I LOVED the reviews you guys left (although most consisted of me killing off her father LOL) I love that you guys are as emotionally invested in this as possible, it makes me wanna update more for you. Well I'm rambling, so I'll shut up so you guys can read since you've been waiting soooo patiently. Thanks to my Beta Caryn, for helping to inspire this update. YOU ROCK GIRL! Enjoy the story :-D**

* * *

Mercedes burst through the doors of her father's house, raced up the stairs past Holly and into her bathroom; quickly showering and throwing on her pajamas. She plopped down her bed with an exaggerated sigh, checking her phone to see she had a text from Sam.

{Hope you got home safe and sound speed demon ;-)} –S.E.

She smiled and was about to reply when she heard a soft knock on her door.

Holly peeked her head inside and told her that her father was home and wanted to talk to her. Mercedes gulped loudly and sent up a quick prayer as she slowly made her way from her bedroom to where Holly and Raymond were now waiting for her.

Her father was standing in his study, looking like shit to be perfectly honest. His eyes were bloodshot, had a morning scruff, and he obviously hadn't changed out of his clothes from the day before.

Mercedes was more than a little apprehensive about what was happening.

"Mercedes, Holly has informed me on the talk you two had the other day. I believe there are some things we need to discuss." Raymond said, looking at his daughter with tired eyes.

How could she?! Mercedes knew she couldn't trust Holly! How much had she told her father about her relationship with Sam?!

Mercedes looked at Holly accusingly, as Holly excused herself out of the room.

"Take a seat Mercedes." Raymond said, motioning for her to sit on the couch as he pulled up a chair across from her.

"Holly told me that she apologized to you for what happened and that you two talked things out and made amends. But, it should've been us that had that amends." Raymond said as he leaned heavily on his knees with his head in his hands.

Mercedes was speechless, she was not expecting that. All she could do was look at him in shock as he continued.

"First, I need to apologize for hitting you. I should have _never_ put my hands on you in that way. There's no excuse for what I did, and I understand if you never forgive because I can't forgive myself for slapping you." He said looking up to gauge her reaction. Mercedes sighed indifferently as she looked away from his eyes.

"Mercedes the divorce was never about you, but I realize now it should have been. I was more concerned with being a business man with a girlfriend than I was with being a father and a husband. I didn't realize that I wasn't just cheating on your mother, but I was cheating on you too. I was cheating you out of my love and affection by giving it to Holly. Mercedes you have to know that I never stopped loving you, I just couldn't look at you without seeing your mother, and remembering how much I had hurt her. I tried to – to look at and not think about the fact that I wouldn't see you, or hold you, or talk to you every day like I used to; and the only person to blame was me. I felt like such a failure, so I ran, I ran away from that failing feeling, and the guilt I felt when I looked at you."

"I didn't want to stay away from you and your mother forever, but when I finally became brave enough to come back to you, I could tell you had changed. You didn't run to me like you used to, you didn't have that excited look in your eyes when you saw me; instead there was- there was hate there. I knew I had lost you; I had lost my little girl. My only child hated me and it was my fault." Raymond bawled.

Mercedes was shocked silent. "Wha-what do you expect me to say to that dad? That I understand and forgive you? Cause I don't. I will never understand why you did what you did."

"That's what I'm trying to say-"

"No! No you don't get to-to abandon me, then make up some blubbering excuse and expect me to forgive and forget the last 17 years of my life!" Mercedes screamed, jumping up from her seat. "It's not fair! I waited for you! I waited with my face pressed against the glass of the living room window for years like an idiot; and you never came back! I had to listen to my mother cry herself to sleep every night because of you! I had watch all of my friends do stuff with their dad's while I just watched cause mine was off with his shiny new life and just left me behind!" she exclaimed with stubborn tears pouring down her face. "It took 6 years for me to learn not to trust you. 6 years for you to break my heart and lose all faith in you. _You_ can spend 6 years figuring out how to fix it, cause it's not going to happen anytime soon." She said coldly, before walking out of the room and going into her own room, where she cried herself to sleep.

The sound of her phone ringing incessantly woke Mercedes from her fitful slumber, she looked at the screen and was surprised to see Santana's name. She hadn't spoken to her since the movie theater incident having been screening her calls, but school was starting in a few weeks and she knew she couldn't avoid her forever.

A part of her thought about ignoring the call, as she had done the previous ones, but she really missed her friend. There was so much that had happened in her life in such a short period of time, and not having Santana there to talk to had taken its toll, whether she realized it or not. She finally decided what to do.

"Hey." Mercedes said into the phone.

Sam waited for Mercedes to reply back, when he didn't hear anything he was going to call her when his father walked into his room, followed by his own Consigliere Carl Howell and his Caporegime Will Schuester.

"Get dressed. We have to go take care of some business." Robert Evans said to his son, as he buttoned the cufflinks on his suit jacket.

"I'm busy at the moment." Sam replied, never looking up from his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Robert demanded as he snatched the phone out of his sons hand and looked at the screen.

"I thought I told you to lose the girl." Robert said coldly, as he tossed Sam's phone onto the bed.

"Her name is Mercedes; and I'm not breaking up with her." Sam said tightly, rising from his bed to look his father in the eyes.

"You're going to disrespect The Family for a narc? The pussy must be amazing." Will said with a chuckle.

"It's not disrespectful if she's going to be my wife one day." Sam sneered at Will through clenched teeth, causing him to clear his throat and adjust his tie nervously. Will knew better than anyone how crazy Sam Evans could be when it came to his family.

"I've never asked you for anything. I didn't say no when you had me step up in place of Stevie, I handle the assignments and meetings, and I don't even talk to anyone outside of The Family. Just let me have this, let me have her." Sam pleaded with his father.

"I let you bend the rules letting you have non Italians in your clan, but don't push it Samuel. I'll give you 2 months with this girl, but after that she had better be gone, or I'll do it for you. Now get dressed so we can go." Robert said in finalization, before walking out of Sam's room with Will close behind him.

Sam plopped back down on his bed in defeat, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. Carl stood over the young man he had watched grow up far too quickly and felt general remorse for him; he was in the worst possible position. Caught between love and duty.

"You really love this Mercedes girl don't you?" Carl asked, sitting down next to Sam.

"Yeah, I do. But it doesn't matter to Robert, if I don't break it off with her he will. I can't let my father get to her Carl, I just can't." Sam said, looking at Carl determinately.

"Hey. How long have I known you?" Carl asked, placing a calming hand on Sam's shoulder.

"For longer than I can remember." Sam answered back.

"And how long have I been watching after you." Carl asked.

"Forever." Sam said, still not knowing where Carl was going with this.

"Exactly. I've watched you grow up, and I've seen the type of man you've turned into. I trust you and I know you; and I know that if you picked this girl, regardless of who her family is, she must be really special." Carl said, tightening his grip on Sam's shoulder lovingly.

"She is Carl, she's everything to me." Sam said softly but sternly.

"I want to know all about her, and if you ever need anything, come to me. Okay?" Carl said, giving Sam a knowing look. Sam instantly understood, he smiled and nodded, as Carl patted him once on the back before leaving Sam to get dressed.

20 minutes later Mercedes was sitting on a park bench waiting for Santana to arrive. Their phone conversation had been short and to the point. Santana asked if they meet up somewhere to talk, but her voice sounded off; sad and distant. Mercedes immediately agreed.

"Hey." She heard from behind her, she turned to see her former best friend standing rather awkwardly behind the bench.

"Hey." Mercedes responded, just as awkwardly as she watched Santana cross around the front of the bench and sit next to her.

They sat there in awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity, until Mercedes could no longer take it.

"Santana what did invite me out here to do? Sit and look at each other?" she asked, turning to look at her former friend.

"No. I invited you here to apologize." Santana started before being cut off.

"Ugh! Please don't, I've had enough half assed apologizes today." Mercedes groaned.

"Will you just let me say what I have to say? You know how much I hate admitting when I'm wrong, so just let get this out in the open, and if you don't want to talk to me after wards that's fine, but I have to say this to you." Santana defended.

"Oh my God Tana are you pregnant?!" Mercedes asked, hearing the seriousness of her voice.

"I wish it were that simple Cedes, I really do. But it's much more than that." Santana said, looking at Mercedes with sad eyes.

"Well what is it? Tell me."

"I – I like girls, Cedes. Like, a lot." Santana said in a low voice, waiting for Mercedes to say something.

"You're a lesbian?" Mercedes asked, wanting to make sure she wasn't misunderstanding anything.

"I mean, I'm not ready to start eating jicama or get a flat top. Maybe in junior college." Santana said with a shrug.

"So wait, why are you telling me this now?" Mercedes asked in confusion.

"That's the other part I wanted to talk about. There's this girl I'm really into. Her name is Brittany, but I didn't want everyone to know that she and I were – are together. So when I saw you with that Sam guy, I just, I don't know, became jealous. Here was this guy that was so obviously into you, and ready to take you out, and I was too ashamed to even tell anybody about my girlfriend. So I did what I always do, I tried to push my feelings away using my sex appeal. But I ended up pushing you away. I'm so sorry Cedes, is it too late to get my friend back?" Santana asked with tears in her eyes.

"Of course not you stupid idiot." Mercedes said with a playful smile as she pulled Santana into a tight hug. "I just wish you had told me sooner. I can't believe you've been living with this secret for so long." Mercedes said, pulling back to help Santana wipe her tears.

"I wanted to tell you after the first time Brit and I kissed, but I didn't want you or anyone else to judge us."

"You really love her don't you?" Mercedes asked, seeing a sparkle in her friend's eyes every time she mentioned the blonde.

"I do Cedes, I really do. She's so amazing. I know everyone thinks she's stupid, but she's not. She's sensitive, and insightful, and so funny. I love being around her." Santana said with a love sick smile. "So I guess I don't have to ask how your boring ass summer is going with Raymond, huh?"

"It's been the complete opposite of boring actually. Tana things have become so crazy this summer, even if I could tell you about it you wouldn't believe me. I can't even believe it sometimes." Mercedes said with a sigh.

"Oh hell no! You have to tell me what the haps are now!" Santana demanded, turning to face Mercedes head on, ready for some juicy gossip.

"Holly and I are, I don't know, cool I guess. She apologized and took all the blame for what happened. Raymond did too." Mercedes started.

"Did you forgive them?" Santana asked.

"Yeah. Well I forgave Holly cause she kind of caught me and Sam in an awkward position. But Raymond? Hell no! He can hold breath until I forgive him for all I care." Mercedes said, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance.

"How are things with you and the lover boy? You let him hit it yet?" Santana asked, trying to bring her friend away from the unhappy subject of her dad.

"Well Sam and I are unofficially official; and things were going great until Raymond and Sam's dad stepped in. He forbade me from seeing him, and Sam's dad agrees. " she sighed.

"Ugh. Father's, they are such cock blocks." Santana joked, but sobered when she noticed her friend didn't find it quite as funny.

"It's more complicated than that Tana. Sam's dad is Robert Evans." Mercedes said, knowing that her friend, being the huge gossip was, would immediately recognize the rumors behind the name. And her exaggerated gasp confirmed that she was right.

"But – but – but that's impossible! Robert Evans is an Italian mobster! And Sam is so…blonde." Santana gasped.

"Sam isn't a natural blonde." Mercedes said weakly.

"Holy shit! No wonder your father's don't want you two together, you're like a modern day Romeo and Juliet!" Santana said.

"God don't say that! They both die in the end!" Mercedes squealed in shock.

"I'm sorry but I don't know any other way to describe it. This is so wanky…" Santana trailed off.

"You can't tell anyone. I mean it Santana! I know how much you love to gossip, but lives are on the line with this one! You. Can't. Tell. ANYONE." Mercedes stressed.

"Okay. I won't I promise." Santana said seriously.

She was just happy to get her best friend back; she wasn't going to let anything happen to her. Keeping this info a secret would be hard, especially since everyone wanted conformation as to whether the rumors of the Evans were true, but keeping her best friend safe was far more important. She knew that Mercedes was one of the few people in this world she could trust and vice versa; and she would take her secret to the grave if she had to.

* * *

**_Foreshadowing? O.O _****So what did you guys think?! I really hope you guys liked it. As always leave a review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okk I know more than half probably want my head on a platter for waiting SOOOOOOOOOO DAAAAMN LOOOOONG to update, and I won't give you all some crappy excuse about school, and college apps, or family, or anything like that, cause I love and respect you guys too much to bulls**t you.**

**I was just having writers block, to be perfectly honest. But to see that... monstrosity, that is Glee S4 and Bram, I just poured every idea and thought into this chapter so I could give you guys something to wash the taste of betrayal out of our mouths. **

**So anyway, here is chapter 15, of the long awaited update to Summer Lovin! As always, please review and tell me what you think, I think you guys will especially like this chapter. VERY heavy on the Samcedes if you know what I mean ;-). Enjoy!**

* * *

Mercedes sighed heavily as she looked aimlessly through the racks of clothes with Santana at her side. There were only a few short weeks before senior year started and Santana had suggested that they get an early jump on back to school fashion shopping. But she could tell her friend wasn't feeling it, it been a few days since Mercedes had spoken to Sam and things were still rather tense at home.

"Okay your heavy breathing is killing my retail therapy. What's wrong chica?" Santana asked her friend, tired of hearing her sigh what seemed like every 30 seconds.

Mercedes sighed heavily again before answering. "I don't know what's going on between Sam and I. I thought we were going strong, but now it's just… I don't know." She sighed, putting back a top she wasn't really looking at.

"Have you tried calling him, or going to see him to see what's up?" Santana asked, shifting the huge pile of clothes in her arms.

"Of course I tried that! But he just keeps saying he's busy and that he'll try to make time to see me." She said sadly.

"Do you think it has something to do with…you know?" Santana whispered, moving closer to Mercedes to give her a knowing look.

"I guess. But even if it is, he could still just say so, and not just leave me in limbo." Mercedes whispered back.

"You know how I would handle it. If I were you I would just show up and demand he spend some time with your fine ass. Speaking of which, you never did tell me if you let him hit." Santana said, as they approached the counter and she whipped out her daddy's gold card to pay for her clothes.

"Uh! I'm talking about my feelings and you bring up sex!" Mercedes scoffed in shock, trying to be upset, but failing to fight a small amused smile.

"What?! As your best friend I needs to know. And you're avoiding the question." Santana laughed as she collected her bags and they left the store, stepping back out into the outdoor plaza.

"Well we haven't gone ALL the way, but we have done…stuff." Mercedes finally admitted after unsuccessfully trying to dodge the question.

"Mmm hmm, what kind of 'stuff'?" Santana asked with an amused smile.

Mercedes looked at her friend with a coy smile before bashfully looking away, telling her everything she wanted to know with that one look.

Santana's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her sockets as she stared at her friend in shock.

"Cedes! You little whore! Tell me everything!" She demanded.

Mercedes laughed heartily before responding to her friend. "What do you want me to say? It was just oral… Amazingly incredible oral." She giggled, causing Santana to squeal gleefully.

"Oh my God. When did you become such a slut?! Mmm, Trouty Mouth must be good. "

"Hey I learned from the best." She said, bowing to Santana as they continued to walk aimlessly outside past stores, "And just for the record, Sam Evans is VERY talented." Mercedes was saying before her phone started blaring Whitney Houston's 'Saving All My Love for You', her ringtone for Sam.

"Wow, speak of the devil." Santana said as she leaned over to look at the screen to see a picture of Sam sleeping with no shirt on.

"Hey stranger." Mercedes answered, putting on a stern voice.

"Wow. I didn't realize how much I missed that." Sam exhaled into the phone.

"Missed what?" she asked in a terse voice.

"The sound of your voice." Sam said slowly, making Mercedes heart melt in one swoop.

"What do you want Evans?" Mercedes asked in a softer tone much to her own chagrin.

"I know I've been really busy, but I want to make it up to you. Come by and see me?" Sam asked.

Mercedes hesitated for a moment, looking over to Santana who gave her the 'go for it' look.

Mercedes released a defeated sigh, "What time, Sam?" she asked.

Sam was on pins and needles as he waited for Mercedes to come over. According to his father he only had 5 and 1/2 weeks left with her and his father never let him forget it. At first he threw himself into the family business, hoping that if his father saw his dedication and loyalty he would relax; but his plan backfired. Robert saw it as with Mercedes out of the picture, his son was even more productive. And to top it all off he had been unintentionally ignoring Mercedes and she was obviously pissed at him. Sam just couldn't win.

The only upside was when his parents unexpectedly announced they were leaving for a short while, and his brother Stevie would be coming in a couple of days. That left Sam with plenty of time to have Mercedes all to himself, and hopefully enough time to explain why they only had so much time left together before her life _really_ was in danger.

Sam was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of knocking on his front door, he quickly pulled it open to see Mercedes standing there in a jean skirt and an off the shoulder 80's style red shirt and red flats.

He stepped aside as she silently walked into the house, and as soon as he closed the door she was right in front of him, pulling his face down to hers for a breath taking kiss that caught him off guard.

"I thought you were mad at me." Sam gasped as he finally caught his breath.

"I am. But I mostly missed you…well your lips." She said, moving past him into the kitchen where she opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Mercy…"

"Why were you ignoring Sam? And why did you suddenly invite me over here? Where _are_ your parents? Really?" Mercedes asked, turning and leaning against the counter.

"Mercy I wasn't trying to ignore you. But shit has gotten really…complicated between my dad and me." Sam said, trying his best to put his raging thoughts into words.

"Your 'dad'? Since when do you call Robert your dad? And what do you mean by 'complicated'?" she asked, growing more confused.

"That's just it. The reason I have been _unintentionally_ ignoring you, and the reason things have become more complicated, and the reason Robert is now my dad is because…he's grooming me to take over. For good." Sam said solemnly.

"What?" Mercedes exclaimed.

"It's tradition Mercy. I'm going to be 19 soon, and by tradition that means I have to be groomed so I'll be ready by the time I'm 20." Sam tried to explain, moving closer to Mercedes who looked like she wanted to scream or cry or both.

"But-but- that's crazy! You're a kid!" she exclaimed.

"It's tradition. Bad things could happen if we try to defer from that." Sam said.

"What does that mean for us as a couple?" she asked fearfully.

Sam sighed deeply, running a hand down his face before responding. "My dad had _'graciously'_ given us 2 months together, by the end of which I either have to break up with you or he will do it. And you do not want him to do it." He said cryptically.

"So that's it?! We only have 2 months and then what?! You just throw me anyway like old garbage?! Or just let your 'father' get rid of me?!" Mercedes wailed, with angry tears in her eyes.

"No! Just listen to me!" Sam exclaimed as he moved over to Mercedes, taking her face in his hands. "I don't want to leave you! You're the best thing that has **ever** happened to me, Mercy. I would rather cut my own heart out before I let anything happen to you. That's why I'm not going to let my father touch you. Touch us. One of his guys Carl said he would help us; cover for us so we can be together." Sam whispered, looking into her eyes deeply.

_'Just like the Nurse in Romeo & Juliet'_ Mercedes thought bitterly.

"I just- how do we know we can trust him?" Mercedes stumbled over her words, trying to gain her thoughts.

"We can Mercy. But if not, I would do anything to be with you. I promised that I wouldn't break your heart, and I meant it Mercy. I love you." Sam whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you too Sam. So much." She murmured, sighing into the kisses that Sam started to place all around her face.

"Say it again Mercy." Sam whispered, trailing the kisses further down her neck.

"I love you Sam." She gasped, shivering at the feel of his full lips on her sensitive neck.

"Again." He demanded softly, kissing across her exposed shoulder, towards her chest.

"I love you Sam Evans." She said, trying not to moan out loud.

Sam growled hungrily as he led Mercedes up to his room, where they continued to kiss passionately on his bed. Sam paused to sit up and look down at Mercedes intensely.

As Mercedes stared back into Sam's eyes she knew she was ready, who _really _knew how much time they had left with one another and she wanted to share everything with the boy she loved.

She didn't even have to say a word as she pulled him in for a slower, more loving kiss, as Sam continued to run his hands gently up and down her hips.

Mercedes pushed Sam back a bit to pull his shirt over his head, before going back into their gentle kissing and grinding that became more intense once Mercedes was freed from her own shirt. Sam slipped his hands under her tight jean skirt and began to softly tease her through her panties, groaning when he felt how moist they were.

All too soon they were both just down to their underwear, their tongues battling sensually as they stroked one another through their undergarments. Sam pulled away to look down at his love, searching her eyes for any sign that she wanted him to stop, when he saw the affirmation he was looking for he reached over into his night stand and pulled out a golden square; that caused Mercedes to squirm a bit.

He set it down on the mattress beside Mercedes, moving down towards the foot of the bed, pulling her panties down with him, until his head was by her legs.

He kissed up her leg, to her knees, and to each inner thigh, until he was placing searing kisses on her mound. He looked up at her, his smoldering green eyes connecting with her smoky brown eyes, before swiping his hot tongue across her slit. Mercedes tried so hard to keep eye contact with him, as her breath came out in quakes and shivers, alternating between gripping the pillow and his hair. All the while he never took his eyes off of her as he worked in his fingers at a dangerously slow pace, watching her build to her first of many orgasms that night.

When her breathing finally calmed down she pulled him into a kiss as he rolled on the condom and aligned his hips with hers.

He paused again to make sure this was what she wanted. A part of him wanted her to tell him no. He knew that once they crossed this line, no matter what happened after, they would be linked forever. He would always be the boy who took her virginity, and she would be the first girl he made love to, not just sex. He didn't want to hurt her, physically or emotionally, but he knew he would. It was written in the stars for them, and he wanted her to tell him no before it was too late.

But she didn't say no, she looked up at him with absolute love and trust, and she could see the same look reflected in his eyes as he slowly pushed into her, breaking the very last barrier between them. He stopped once he was nestled inside her tight warmth; using his thumbs to swipe the tiny tears that had sprang from her eyes that were now shut tight.

Mercedes waited for her heat beat to slow, and for the sharp pain to dull and transition into pleasant tingles, until she opened her eyes and gave him the go ahead.

Sam on the other hand was in limbo, he didn't want it to hurt her any more than it already was, but at the same time he was holding on to his own sanity by a small thread, a tight, hot, and wet thread.

When she told him to start moving he almost jumped up and started cheering, but instead sent up a million thanks to the powers at be, and moved slowly, listening carefully to her responses.

The pain was no longer there for Mercedes, it was now replaced with extreme pleasure, she could fell in every pore of her body as she gripped onto Sam's shoulders tightly as she met his solid thrusts; stopping only when she noticed loud moaning, shocked to find that it was her own.

She looked up at Sam's face, with his brow furrowed in concentration, and his plump bottom lip clenched between his teeth. She pulled him down for a smoldering kiss, alerting him that was close to coming as he continued to moan and groan into the crook of her neck.

Sam couldn't stop his hips from pistoning in and out of her at a rapid pace; he was losing control, especially with her moaning his name in his ear, and running her nails up and down his back. He reached around and lifted her hips up to his, feeling her clamp down tightly on him as she gripped him to her chest and moaned out her release.

Sam couldn't hold back anymore, he pulled her as close to him as physically possible before growling his own release.

They lay there, a pile of sweat and orgasmic aftershocks, just clinging to each other.

"Wow." Mercedes gasped, after minutes of comfortable silence. Sam looked down at her as she lay cozily against his chest.

"Good wow?" he asked, as she traced small designs into his chest.

"Great wow." She giggled, leaning up to kiss him, "Amazing wow." Kiss. "Incredible wow." She said, kissing him again, letting him wrap his arms around her.

"Well, well, well Miss Mercedes Jones thinks my love making is incredible. I can die happy now." He laughed, kissing her neck.

"You can die happy after I get about 2 more rounds out of you." She said into neck as her small hand ventured under the covers, gripping his shaft and slowly stroking it back to life.

"Mmm. Keep doing that and you're gonna get more than 2 rounds outta me Mercy." Sam moaned.

Mercedes only response was a lusty smile as she reached over him into the nightstand.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of the Samcedes sex scene? Loved it? Hated it? Jumping up and down and screaming finally? lol Review and tell me what you think! :-)**


End file.
